


Evanescent time

by Achlyz



Series: Dysfunctional Family [9]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Broken Bones, Drug Use, Family Angst, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Issues, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy has PTSD, Pogo (mentioned only), Protective Siblings, Self-Harm, Skin Cutting, Starvation, Underage Drug Use, Vomiting, accidental drug abuse, but pretends he doesn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 39,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achlyz/pseuds/Achlyz
Summary: Months after the accident with Japanese doctor and chemist, Five still hasn't been able to use any of his abilities which is quickly alarming him.After all, he won't be able to protect and keep his family safe because he is powerless at the moment. So his only option is to force his power to resurface once again, even if it means putting his life at risk.Or in which, Five forgets that mental health is a thing and not just an option for him to ignore. How would Five fight right now if it's his thoughts that are currently his greatest enemy at the moment?
Series: Dysfunctional Family [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921819
Comments: 54
Kudos: 172





	1. Chapter 1

It’s been a month since the incident about Akira and his peers

It’s been a month and yet, Five’s powers still haven’t come back yet.

And it’s driving Five crazy.

Five sat in his bed it’s still fairly early in the morning, he just woke up and yet he still feels tired and the emptiness in his chest it still there. Every morning since making a full recovery as said by their Mom, he would try and teleport or even summon his powers.

But still nothing, not even a spark.

Five is slowly losing his mind, what ifs are running in his head.

_What if his powers will never come back?_

_What if the emptiness in his chest will never go away?_

_What if he will be forever in the state of tiredness_

_What if… because of his lost power, he won’t be able to save his family in trouble…_

_What would happen to his family if he can’t get his powers back?_

_He won’t b able to protect them… he would be useless…_

The last thought sends shivers down his spine.

**_He has to get his powers back… even if he hurt himself in the process._ **

****

**~o~oOo~o~**

As Five slowly went down to the kitchen, it’s still 4 am in the morning. He knows that during this time his family is still sleeping and even his Mom is still charging. So, Five knows he is alone. He made his way towards the kitchen, already knowing that he needed caffeine for the day.

As his coffee boils, he sat in silence. Alone in his thoughts. He continues to glance at the clock, ticking into minutes. The silence is loud and unwelcome. Five didn’t like this, after years of being with his family, Five never liked the silence anymore.

His thoughts were broken as the coffee machine indicated that his coffee is now ready, as he pours himself a mug of the steaming hot coffee, he steadily watches the pure black liquid. As he waited for a bit for the coffee to cool down, he went towards the living room where he last placed his laptop.

As he walks towards the kitchen once again, but this time laptop on hand, he immediately sat down opening up the device. He opened his folder where he kept his progress, for the last month he wasn’t able to type a report simply because there is nothing to write. Five sighed in annoyance, he opened a progress report he wrote months before the accident with Akira, the times where he still has his power.

_My teleportation ability depends on my current energy that I currently have that could be taken from different kinds of food and beverages and how my body will convert it to energy and nutrients._

_Chocolate is the ideal staple food for large energy consumption, as the sugar largely helps with the conversion this includes time manipulation but should still be used with caution as it could induce headaches and nosebleeds due to the sudden influx of energy drained out of my body. Fruits and vegetables are helpful but is not recommended if doing big jumps and even time manipulation. Heavy intake of foods is recommended if chocolates or sweets are not available._

_Never attempt time manipulation if the body is not physically ready, the consequences are still unknown but it would not be ideal due to the still never-ending possibilities that it has._

Five leaned in his chair, thinking back to the day. The sudden vision he had, it is part of the time manipulation and not his space jumps Five is sure of that. As he takes a sip out of his coffee, he remembers that during that events his body is on top shape, he didn’t have any injury or even small cuts. Even when shackled and collared by Akira, he didn’t have any injury when he stopped the time.

So, what exactly happen to him?

Five frowned, he took a last sip in his coffee before carefully placing the mug down in the table. He closed his fist gathering up his energy try to summon his powers once again. And to his great disappointment, nothing happened not even a small spark. He almost threw the mug out of frustration as the emptiness in his chest only deepened.

He took a deep breath trying to calm himself down. He once again looked at his progress report, every word he already memorizes after all he wrote it himself.

_Never attempt time manipulation if the body is not physically ready_

Five suddenly paused, “The vision I had is part of my time manipulation… I am sure of that…” he mumbled scrolling down into his progress report “However, it’s not exactly just that because by definition, time manipulation on my part is having control over time around me…” he rethink of everything that happened that day “But that _vision_ … I never had control over it, it just suddenly happened…”

His eyes suddenly widen in a new thought that pops in his head “Could it be…?” he mumbled before getting out a new blank page for a new progress report, his fingers already typing out his new findings

_Seeing the future is a property of my time manipulation however I have no control over it. In my own reasoning, not only does the body needed to be ready but it is possible that my mental health also plays a crucial role in this new property of my ability…_

Five chuckled “This is stupid…” he mumbled “My mental health is fine; I don’t see a reason why I should even consider it…”

_Its not like it’s his first time to see his family in a life and death situation, after all he even buried their bodies._

_So, what change now? And why only now?_

Five thought…

_But it’s his first time to see Ben die, his screams piercing his head until Ben just suddenly dropped dead. **Dead.**_

_All because of him. **Him.**_

_It’s his fault, again. Again, again, and again._

_Ben’s blood is on his hands, not on Akira’s._

Five flinched, as if he was burned. He bit his lips trying not to make a sound as he tried to calm himself down by the sudden intrusive thoughts in his head that makes his head spin and makes him want to vomit.

“Shut the fuck up…” he mumbled to himself, closing his eyes as he gripped his head in the process “Ben is _fine, they are fine_ …” he insisted “Just… fucking shut up…” he mumbled almost painfully

_He is fine._

_He just needed to have his powers back, he can’t afford to have his family be taken away from him again just because of how incompetent he is._

_He just needed to be back to normal again._

_Then everything will be fine… because he is fine._

**~o~oOo~o~**

“I’m worried for Five…” Ben suddenly said making all of them look at him

Allison sat up straight at the sudden statement “What why? Is there something wrong with him?”

“Did he hurt himself? Is he hurt?” Luther suddenly added

Ben looked at them before shaking his head “He is fine physically speaking but…” Ben glanced out of the living room entryway “I can feel that something is _wrong_ with him, he wouldn’t say it but I could sense it…”

Diego frowned, because he knows that Ben’s hunches are almost 99 percent accurate which is scary but life saving “Do you know anything that might give you a reason why you think that?”

“What if we just go to baby Cinco then ask him?” they all glanced at Klaus who just shrugged “I mean, not that I honestly think that Cinco would answer us but maybe it’s worth a shot?”

Ben sighed, the nagging feeling he has isn’t going away “It’s just that…” he mumbled “Ever since the end of our birthday, he has been… a little bit jumpy when I approach him. And we all now Five, he isn’t like this. It’s like his mind is always far away… like he is seeing something that we don’t.”

Vanya hummed “You know…” she started making them look at her “I can actually see it too… and have you all notice that Five has been eating more and more? Not to mention he would always fall asleep even though he just had his coffee? He acts like he is always tired…”

They all paused to think, it’s been a month since the accident with Akira and they all know he won’t be coming back because the guy is dead as a doorknob, they made sure of that. Their thoughts are interrupted as Five slowly walked towards the living room, a book in his hand deep into it that they know he probably doesn’t notice them.

They silently watch as Five yawned slightly before picking up his phone from the table, he didn’t even acknowledge their presence as he was buried deep into the book he was holding. They waited for any greetings from him but none came as he left the room without so much of a glance to them.

That’s alarming, they all thought.

“See?” Ben said gesturing at where Five just left them “Five is never like that, he is always alert in his surrounding!”

“And I never have seen Five yawned early in the morning…” Luther mumbled “Something is wrong with him.”

Klaus placed his hands in the air “Calm down people…” he said “We shouldn’t jump to conclusion just like that, because if we do and we bombard Five, he might just feel cornered and he might just teleport away. Or worst he could leave us or never talk to us again!”

They all sigh in frustration as they know that Klaus has an excellent point, Allison shakes her head “Then what do we do?” she asked around

“For now, it’s best to just keep an eye on him just in case…” Diego said “It’s a hail mary but I think Five would approach us himself if he knows that something is wrong with him.” Then he paused “Maybe?”

They all worriedly glance at where Five has exited minutes ago, they just really hope that Five would come to them if ever he is feeling something is wrong with him.

**~o~oOo~o~**

Five threw the book away with so much force he could manage “Fuck! Useless fuck!” he angerly muttered as he stared at Reginald’s office where he spent his morning ever since writing the progress report he did this morning.

By now, Reginald’s office has been cleaned of the trivial things but Five still thinks that something useful could be found on Reginald’s office. There had to be.

But as of now Five is starting to think that he is just wasting his time.

Five hated it when he wastes his time.

“Fuck you, old shit… until now you make us miserable.” Five glared at the chair where Reginald used to sit “Fuck…!”

Five glanced around the room, the more he thinks the more emptiness he feels in his chest that it’s starting to slowly ache into uncomfortable feeling. He placed a single hand on his chest breathing in and out trying to ease what he was feeling. He tried once again, closing his fist before concentrating. Nothing.

Five is starting to lose his mind the more he tries and fails.

_What if someone attacks the academy?_

_What if an enemy of them appears again?_

_What if his family would get killed because of how useless he become?_

_What if… what if… what if…_

“Fucking shut up please!” he shouted “Ugh! Fuck! Just give me my powers back!”

_“I’m scared for you Five…I’m scared that your very own powers would turn against you, that it will drive you insane just because of how powerful it is…”_

Five jolted in surprise as his Mom’s statement suddenly echoed in his head. The sudden thought came to him so fast and unexpected that he actually stumbled back until his back hit the door to Reginald’s office.

He swallowed, as if a lump suddenly formed in his throat. _Is he going insane…?_ Five shakes his head “No… that’s not possible…” he mumbled “I’m still in control of my mind… I just need to get them back then everything will be fine…”

He suddenly banged the back of his head into the wooden door with so much force he actually winced “Concentrate Number Five…” he said “Just get them back with whatever means possible, so you could protect them…after all that’s your only role in this family. To protect them, nothing more nothing less…”

Five would have teleported away, if he can.

The headache and the emptiness he was feeling ever since then, only intensified.

**~o~oO~o~**

Luther slowly and quietly entered their youngest’s room as he wanted to check on Five after the family lunch they had. Luther didn’t even bother closing the door as he knows that his goal was to check in on Five.

And as he expected, Five is sleeping. Once again.

Luther frowned, before slowly walking towards Five’s sleeping figure. Worry seen on his facial expression as Luther is well aware that Five never sleeps in the afternoon even with how tired he is. Five would usually join Ben into the library, or Diego would take him out in the park with Klaus and Mr. Penycrumb.

This is extremely worrying him, after all he cares so much about his twin brother.

Luther gently and carefully placed a finger on his brother’s sleeping face, trying to feel if Five is sick. Luther’s face scrunched up in confusion and worry as Five’s face feels incredibly cold, almost as if ice are slowly melting in his face.

Luther glanced at his sleeping brother noticing that he had already two thick blankets covering his body and yet Five still acts like he was cold. The weather has been getting cold recently especially at night so Luther and Diego would often wake up at the middle of the night just to check in on Five, making sure he was sleeping comfortably. Even Allison ordered a heater for Five’s room but it still hasn’t arrived yet. And it just so happens that for some reason, Five’s room would become colder than the rest of their rooms, probably because of where it’s located and how large the window is. Klaus even suggested into making Five switch rooms but their little brother would refuse saying that he can’t see any logical point into switching rooms. Even with Vanya telling him that, Five still wouldn’t change his mind.

Without even thinking about it, Luther gently scooted Five over near the wall before carefully joining his twin in his bed. Almost immediately Five curled up to him, even sighing a little as he founded new warmth beside him. Luther couldn’t help but smile at how adorable his twin is even at sleep. Luther wasted no time into hugging Five close to him as Five just unconsciously buried his face into Luther’s chest. Luther’s smiled flattered slightly as he could feel just how cold Five’s feet are.

“Why are you so cold Five?” Luther mumbled before nuzzling his face into his little brother’s head “I don’t like you to get cold…”

Luther just hopes that the damn heater they order for Five’s room would arrive, so their little brother could have the best comfortable sleep he so badly deserves.

But for now, Luther is more than happy to offer his body heat for his twin brother. This is the only thing he could do to ensure that Five is resting properly.

**~o~oOo~o~**

When Five woke up, he could feel warmth equally spreading throughout his body making him sigh in relief as the couple of days it was getting colder and colder in his room. He glanced up and was slightly surprise to see Luther sleeping with him.

Five remembered that after the small… meltdown he had in Reginald’s office he left feeling his chest tighten ever so slightly. It was a good thing that it was lunch time and the feeling he has elevated slightly at the sight of his family all safe and together in the dining table, waiting for him before eating.

As they finished lunch, he vaguely remembers Ben asking him if he wanted to go with him to the library with him, just the two of them. As Ben talks to him, the more muffled he became as Five’s attention keeps on shifting to his brother’s neck. At the end of Ben’s question, Five could himself trembling slightly as the emptiness he was feeling blared to life all of the sudden. He managed to compose himself at the very last minute, rejecting Ben down before excusing himself. He suddenly felt tired as if his energy was drained out of his body without any warning. So Five just slept, he didn’t even bother trying to drink coffee or eating any chocolate as he knows none of those would work. Nothing will ever help him.

So, Five slept, he slept with the emptiness he was feeling hoping it would go away with those thoughts that would intrude his mind all of the sudden.

Five smiled as he burrowed himself deeper in his twin brother’s embrace, enjoying how warm he is in this cold day. He closed his eyes, feeling contented and safe which is welcomed. Five didn’t even bother going back to sleep, he just stayed there in his brother’s embrace fully enjoying the feeling. And slowly and surely, the emptiness he had is starting to slowly face away.

His twin brother might be an idiot, but Five loves how Luther protects him even at the confinement of their house, in his very own room.

_He would lose this if he doesn’t get his powers back._

_He would lose all of this is he fails to protect any of them_

_Five can’t lose any of this_.

Before his thoughts could fill his mind even more, the door to his room suddenly creaked open. It was quiet and careful but Five was able to hear it anyway. He closed his eyes pretending to still be sleeping just to see what would happen.

“This is so cute” he heard Vanya cooed quietly, then Five knows that Vanya took a picture. She giggled quietly “Luther is going to get killed by Ben and Diego for this. It’s a good thing I volunteered to wake Five up. You owe me Luther…” She mumbled

Luther could feel himself being pushed back to consciousness as Vanya softly taps his shoulder “Luther dinner will be ready and Mom needs you in the kitchen…” Vanya softly said not wanting to also wake Five up “I’ll just wake Five up when dinner is already served by Mom calls for you Luther…”

Luther softly grumbled, and to Five’s surprise he felt Luther place a small tentative kiss on his hair before slowly pulling away not wanting to jolt him awake. Five would have glared at him for the sudden lost of warmth but he didn’t want them to know he is awake just yet.

Luther yawned at he stood up slowly rolling his shoulder “Yeah, I’ll be down…” Luther mumbled “Don’t wake him up just yet okay? And make sure he is covered in his blankets he is feeling a little bit cold earlier…”

Vanya smiled as he watches Luther look at Five before walking towards the door, the moment he was gone Vanya slowly sat down on Five’s bed careful not to make any sudden movement. She smiled at her little brother before slowly placing her hand into her little brother’s hair gently massaging him “We love you so much Five…” she mumbled quietly “So talk to us if you need anything at all… you are important to us, so important. We don’t want to lose you again…” with that Vanya cupped his face before slowly pulling away to leave the room.

Five waited until his door closed before opening his eyes, he felt his breath hitch at what he just heard. The emptiness he was feeling is slowly returning to him.

Five badly wanted to make it go away, to the emptiness he was feeling to leave him alone.

He wanted to talk to is family about this but…

_He doesn’t want to._

Five didn’t want to burden them with something to useless, he was fine after all. And he could handle himself. No need to make his family worried about him, after all they all have their own problems, Five didn’t need to burden them further.

Luther is worried for his plants in the greenhouse, Ben is having problems with his ranch addiction, Diego is stressed because of work so is Allison, Vanya is having problems with her violin piece, and Klaus is thinking about his shopping addiction.

Five can’t burden them with his own _personal_ problem. He could handle himself.

And besides, it’s just a small problem nothing life threatening. It would be stupid of him to tell it to his family.

No need to pretend he was fine, _because he is truly fine._

The emptiness he was feeling is telling him otherwise.

Five ignored it.

**~o~oOo~o~**

Five just watched quietly as Allison and Diego piled up his plates with ridiculous amount of food they have for dinner. He didn’t even bother stopping them fully knowing that they are half deaf when it comes to feeding him, so Five just continued to eat as Diego placed another spoonful of vegetable in his plate.

For some odd reasons, Five could feel concerned glances being sent his way throughout dinner but none of his siblings are addressing it so Five just shrugged it, ignoring it all completely in favor of finishing his dinner.

As they helped their Mom clean up, Five is still somehow hungry even with the massive amounts of food he just ate, so wordlessly he started to chew on a chocolate protein bar that he snatched out of Luther’s pantry of food. Five would have help with the cleaning but he is still tired and quite frankly he isn’t in the mood to do anything else but to eat, sleep and read.

“Five?”

Five almost drop the protein bar he was eating as Ben suddenly called his attention, he just jolted in surprise as Ben is suddenly in his line of vision calling his attention.

Ben frowned as so did the others as the jolt didn’t escape their observation “We just want to ask if… are you okay?”

Five looked at him, confused by the sudden question “I am okay…” he said slowly “I don’t have any injury that I am hiding from all of you” he added

Klaus chuckled “Of course your line of thought would go there Cinco.” He said “But what we are asking is, are you okay? Like is everything fine with you?”

Five still isn’t getting it, by the way his face scrunched up more in confusion. Allison sigh “We mean, is nothing bothering you? Like you are not hiding anything from us, right?” she softly asked

“Yes… I am fine…” Five slowly said as if he was talking to a child rather than his family

Vanya noticed that Five didn’t really answered Allison’s second question “Are you hiding something from us?” Vanya repeated

Five scoffed, trying not to give anything away “Why would I hide anything from you?” he questioned back instead.

When Diego narrowed his eyes, as if seeing through him, Five knows he would have to at least tell a single truth because by now Diego could easily tell whether he is lying or not. And that will not be ideal in Five’s situation.

“I am just tired…” _truth_ “And before you ask why, I don’t know the reason myself…” _a half-truth and half-lie_ “But I assure all of you, I am physically fine and nothing is wrong with my physical well-being.” _Half-truth._ Five smiled “I will tell you all if there is something wrong with me.” _A total lie_

Diego continued to look at him, and Five sometimes hates just how sharp Diego is especially when it comes to him. Diego sighed, if he caught on his lie, then he didn’t comment on it which made Five sighed in relief. So instead he placed his hands on Five’s head ruffling his hair a little bit “We just want to make sure you are okay Five, nothing more and nothing less.”

“We care about you Five and we don’t want you to hide anything from us…” Luther said handing him another protein bar which Five happily accepted “We are your family right?”

_His family…_

_His family that he might lose just because of how useless he is without his powers…_

_His family that might get killed right in front of his very own eyes once again…_

_His family that he already buried once with his bare hands…_

Five bite into the protein bar hard he has, as his mind is once again being invaded by the unwelcomed thoughts filtering inside his mind the longer he looks at all of them. As Five swallowed, he smiled at them, the kind that he knows that would put his family at ease “I am fine…” he said, looking at them “Nothing is wrong.”

_Because nothing is, he is **fine**._

**~o~oOo~o~**

After the small hitch during the family dinner, Five wanted to be alone which his siblings surprisingly respected. They just hugged him before he went headed towards his room alone once again with his thoughts. With nothing to do, he wanted to continue with his own progress report, so he went towards his desk after closing his door room. To his surprise there was a key sitting on top of his laptop, a key he never saw before.

He picked it up, inspecting it closely. He saw this key before… he just can’t remember where and who use it. After a couple of minutes of racking his brain, his eyes suddenly widen in realization.

_‘This is the key to Pogo’s room…’_

With that in mind he immediately left his room, walking towards where Pogo’s room is located in their home. As he stood in front of Pogo’s room, Five suddenly felt nervous by entering. It was like invading Pogo’s privacy at some degree, but as Five glanced down at the key in his hands he knows that he needed to see what’s inside the room. He also knows that it was clearly his Mom who gave him the key secretly, Five just doesn’t know why she would after how many months after Pogo has died.

His Mom is trying to tell him something. Just him, without the involvement of his siblings.

Five took a deep breath before pushing the key in, twisting it as the door gave a click indicating that it was now open. Five slowly and carefully entered the room, not wanting to attract any of his siblings if they ever venture into this part of their house.

As he quietly closed the door behind him, Five was surprise to see the room in a clean condition, without any speck of dust in sight. His Mom must have been cleaning this room even Pogo has died.

As Five glanced around the room, there is only one thing that caught his attention. A single green notebook on top of Pogo’s desk. Without so much of a thought, he picked it up. He inspected the notebook’s cover before opening it to the very first page.

His eyes widen as he realized that it was like Reginald’s notebook, a notebook filled with information about all of them.

But it was from Pogo’s perspective.

Five knows this for it’s obviously Pogo’s hand writing and instead of their Numbers, it was their names that are written in every pages.

A good amount of pages are all about Luther, then as Five flips the notebook to the very last page, he realize that the notebook was entirely filled to the brim up until the very last page. All of them, all 7 of them including Vanya herself.

Five sat down in Pogo’s bed, flipping back the notebook to the very first page before reading all of it. He didn’t know how much time has passed as he is immersed in the contents of the notebook, just reading and memorizing everything he could.

Then Five paused at the start of his own page.

_Master Number Five refused a name._

Was the very first thing that Pogo noted about him, the rest is a very detailed information about his special jumps which Five already knows due to him also keeping track of his special jumps.

_It is possible that Master Number Five could also have the ability to control time in his own will, however Master Reginald has deemed it too dangerous for him to try and control time at a very young age for it might affect him mentally and emotionally. This ability is very tricky and crucial if ever Master Number Five manage to unlock it on his own, he might not notice the consequences at first but if this ability would be abused it would most likely end in a disastrous event that Master Reginald can’t even predict the outcome._

_To avoid this, Master Reginald made sure to keep Master Number Five on a strict diet and make his training more draining than the rest to make sure that his abilities wouldn’t be accidentally unlock in a relaxed situation. It’s a small relief that Master Number Five is fixated on time travelling rather that the other endless possibilities that his powers has to offer._

_Out of all of them, Master Number Five has the most endless potential and possibilities when it comes to his own powers for time and space are the most dangerous properties that the world has to offer, making him so powerful without him fully knowing it. It is necessary to keep his time ability hidden and a secret even for himself, for if master Number Five gets careless with it, it could very much destroy the balance of the whole world._

_If this ability is paired up with Master Klaus’s very own, the both of them could control two sides of the world, the world of the living, and the world of the dead._

Five paused as he read the last paragraph that came out of nowhere. Now that Five thinks about it, this journal isn’t in ‘order’. It goes from Luther, to Diego, to him, to Klaus, Allison’s, then to Ben and finally Vanya. He ignored the next parts of his very own entry in favor of jumping to Klaus’s entry.

What he read shock him to the very core.

_Aside from Master Number Five, Master Klaus is the second most powerful out of the 7 siblings. However, because of his own fear his abilities won’t come out even with trainings that Master Reginald has put him in. We have determined that Master Klaus’s full extent of abilities would never be unlock, and this will be a problem for his abilities are one of a kind and it would be a waste not to be used. Upon Master Reginald’s research, it reached to a conclusion that Master Klaus can also have the ability to use telekinesis and levitate. On top of just seeing and talking to the dead, it is possible that Master Klaus can summon and fully control the spirits of the dead to his own will._

_Until now, Master Reginald has failed to unlock Master’s Klaus fullest potential, which makes Master Reginald called him his greatest disappointment, thus just giving him Number 4 out of Seven._

Five’s eyes widen as the sudden realization struck him hard “Our numbers… all this time… it was a ranking…” he whispered going to the very last page where he caught a glimpse of this information.

_Number 1- Luther Hargreeves_

_-Superhuman strength_

_-Possible superhuman speed due to Master Five’s power being dormant in his body_

_-No more possible abilities to be unlocked._

_Number 2- Diego Hargreeves_

_-Trajectory manipulation_

_-Useful ability but nothing research worthy_

_Number 3- Allison Hargreeves_

_-Reality Manipulation_

_-Has a strong ability but is limited if she can’t talk_

_Number 4- Klaus Hargreeves_

_-Powerful but can’t unlock his full potential putting him on the solid 4 spot._

_-His abilities are powerful but it is predictable_

_Number 5_

_-The most powerful, possibly out of all of the 43 children_

_-Time and space manipulation_

_-Needs to be held back due to the destructive consequence his powers could have on him_

_-Unpredictable powers for it is endless in possibilities_

_-Would have been placed in Number 7 spot_

_Number 6- Ben Hargreeves_

_-Eldritch (A powerful ancient creature)_

_-Has fast healing abilities due to Eldritch_

_-Has impressive endurance and strength close to Number 1 because of Eldritch_

_-Would have been Number 5, however he refused to cooperate in training making him unpredictable especially because of Eldritch’s own mindset._

_Number 7- Vanya Hargreeves_

_-Destructive_

_-Unpredictable powers_

_-Due to those factors she is placed at Number 7._

_-Master Reginald deemed her too powerful to be subjected to the training he made for Master Vanya._

_-Like Number 5, Master Vanya needs to be held back for she could destroy the world._

“All this fucking time…” Five muttered as he slowly closed the book “We are ranked based on how predictable we are and how we are able to control our powers…” Five then chuckled “And Reginald just placed me in number five? That’s kind of insulting…” he noted “I should have been number 7…”

Five suddenly felt tired, the notebook on his hands is suddenly heavy. Then another realization struck him, if his siblings are powerful then… maybe just maybe Five could train them so they could protect themselves.

Especially right now, where he is powerless and unable to protect them.

Maybe… he could make them protect themselves.

This way, even without him in the picture… he would know that they will be safe.

But…

Five frowned “What if…” he mumbled “What if I ended up like Reginald… making them train their powers like animals…” he bites his lips “After all I don’t know the full extent of how Reginald trained them…”

Five doesn’t want his family to hate him just because of the unpleasant memories he might dig up while training them.

_If I wasn’t so useless right now, then my family wouldn’t even have to train. My only purpose is to keep them alive and safe so why would they have to train… he is supposed to be the strongest yet here he is… powerless._

_What If he doesn’t get his powers back…_

_What would happen to them?_

_They would die because of him, **again.**_

“Shut up…” he whispered “I’m not like **_him_**.” He gritted out “ _I will never be like him…_ I… I just want them to be safe… I am not doing this out of my own curiosity… I need to do this for them…” he continued to whisper to himself.

It took a while for Five to compose himself as he staggered out of the room, notebook clutched in his hands. He slowly and surely made his way upstairs; with every step he takes the more nauseated he feels the emptiness roaring back to life in full force making him unable to think clearly.

Five wants to sleep at Diego’s room tonight.

But as he arrived upstairs, the very first door he saw was Klaus’s door. Five looked at the notebook in his hands, then he swallowed hard before entering Klaus’s room.

Five could clearly see that his brother is asleep in his king size bed. Five glanced at the clock, _1:00 am_. Maybe he should just talk to his brother tomorrow morning, after all Klaus deserves to sleep.

But what if an intruder attacked them _right now?_

_His siblings would be gunned down to death just like what the handler did_

_Or his siblings might be poisoned to death, just like what happened to him_

He knows it’s ridiculous but thousands of thoughts are running in his mind like crazy. Five wanted to scream, to tell those thoughts to _shut_ up. Maybe he would just ask Klaus, then if he says no, then Five would respect what he wants.

Klaus grumbled as he could feel someone gently tapping his shoulder “go… way…” he mumbled burying his face into the pillows and yet the tapping didn’t stop. Klaus wanted to punch whoever is waking him up, but Klaus _is too tired_ he just wanted to sleep, after all it’s hard to get a good night sleep “goooo awaaay…!” he whined before turning the other way.

“Klaus…”

If he ignored it maybe the little voice would go away, after all it sounds muffled and distant.

“…train you…powers… we need to…. training if you want…”

Klaus could only hear little bits of what the voice is saying, then slowly his mind registered that it was _Five_ who was talking to him about training in this time of the night.

He sounds like…

_He sounds like…_

_“you sound like Reginald, Five. You are turning like him…fuck you Reginald_ ” Klaus thought, unaware of the breath that suddenly hitched behind him. He isn’t aware that he said that out loud.

Klaus sigh in relief as he could feel that Five has left him alone, and well Klaus thinks that tomorrow he would talk to his little brother but right now?

Sleep is the only thing in his mind, so he slept.

Blissfully unaware of what he just did.

**~o~oOo~o~**

**A/N: Yehey another installment! Hope you enjoyed this because this story would be a little bit different than the rest, and also, I was told it’s still whumptober so welcome to the world of another hurt. Also be careful of what you all wish in the comments because even the tiniest suggestion could play a big crucial role in his fic HAHAHA**

**Again no more spoilers in the tags, so have fun guessing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: TAGSSS! READ TAGSSS!**

**~o~oOo~o~**

**_“you sound like Reginald, Five. You are turning like him…fuck you Reginald”_ **

****

The moment Five stumbled to one of the bathrooms they have, he immediately kneeled down into the toilet bowl puking his dinner out in the process, the notebook thrown carelessly beside him. He is breathing heavily as he could feel himself getting burnt out of energy. He took a couple more of deep breaths as if composing himself, he gripped the side of the toilet trembling bad as he did.

“Fuck…” he mumbled “Get a fucking grip Five…”

With all his remaining energy, he stood up, ignoring the way his legs tremble. He flushed the toilet before going to the sink. He looked in the mirror finding himself sweating bad as his eyes looks so unfocused. He splashed cold water into his face before washing his mouth to get rid of the after taste because of his vomit.

Five just stared at his reflection, contemplating his next move while trying to lessen the shakiness he was feeling all over his body. “I have to get my powers back… I can’t burden them with their own…” he mumbled. He looked at the ground before spotting Pogo’s notebook, he took it sighing in relief as it didn’t get wet or got any damage.

It took a long time but Five was able to walk towards his own room, his earlier thoughts of sleeping in Diego’s room completely vanished in his mind. He didn’t want to alert any of them.

Instead of sleeping, Five sat down on the floor. Mr. Pennycrumb happily and blissfully sleeping in his bed. As he sat down, he opened Pogo’s notebook to his very own page. As he flipped through the pages of descriptions of his teleportation, his eyes suddenly stopped at one of the passages that Pogo wrote about him

_Because of Master Number Five’s ability, his body process drugs different that the rest of his siblings. This is quite a problem for even a simple locally made drugs could have a dire effect on his body thus affecting his powers in the process. The very first drug that was injected to Master Number Five’s body is a local anesthesia, this became the steppingstone for Master Reginald to determine that Master Number Five could die if any drugs that his body’s register isn’t suitable for him. With this, Master Reginald took blood samples from Master Number Five, experimenting with it until Master Reginald finally managed to construct detailed list of chemical structures that aren’t allowed for Master Number Five._

“Well at least the old shit did something useful…” Five mumbled as he skimmed to the next page of the notebook in his hands

_With the list on our hands, Master Reginald and Grace made all of the possible medicine that Master Number Five might need in futures to come. It delights me that Master Ben and Master Diego took it upon themselves to memorize everything, possibly to help Master Number Five when he needs to have his medicine._

Five couldn’t help but smile when he read that, he knows that his siblings took it upon themselves to memorize it but it still heart warming to know that even Pogo founded it sweet for them.

_For some reason, among thousands of drugs that isn’t suitable for Master Number Five, there is one exception to this. And that is locally made Adrenaline. Master Reginald couldn’t determine how Master Number Five’s body would process Adrenaline even in small amounts because his blood works wouldn’t give anything away. But with great precaution, I personally don’t suggest Adrenaline to be used for Master Number Five for it could affect not only his body and mind, but also his powers._

Five paused in his reading “Adrenaline…” he mumbled, he sat in silence for a while before slowly closing the book he has. Five glanced at the clock, _2:30 am_ he then glanced back at the notebook in his lap “Well Pogo…” he whispered “Time to complete some of your notes…”

Without any second thoughts, Five started to head towards their medical ward.

**~o~oOo~o~**

As he arrived at the medical ward with great effort on his part, Five quietly entered the room. He knows his siblings are sleeping right now while their Mom is charging just upstairs, Five couldn’t afford to wake any of them up. He immediately headed towards the medical cabinet that he knows where the different medicines are stored.

As he slowly opened it, he chuckled quietly to himself as he could immediately spot Ben’s handwriting all over his specifically made medicine, labeling them in big dark markers writing _‘Five’s medicine!!!’_ as if he was shouting it. “Really Ben…?” he whispered; fondness can be detected in his tone.

As his green eyes wonder all over the cabinet, Five managed to finally see bottles of Adrenaline. He carefully picked up 5 bottles of the drugs, looking at the colorless fluid that is contained in the bottle “What could go wrong?” he asked himself as he pocketed it. He carefully closed the cabinet, before going to the other side of the room where he knows the syringes are stored, without much thought he got 5 sealed needles that are quite large for his comfort but it was all they have so he have to bear with it.

Satisfied that he finally got everything he needed, he started to quietly walk towards his own room once again. As he closed the door behind him, Mr. Pennycrumb suddenly and almost sleepily looked towards him, Five just smiled before petting Mr. Pennycrumb in the head “Everything is fine, Mr. Pennycrumb. Go back to sleep…” Five watched as Mr. Pennycrumb just let out a big yawn before returning to slumber.

Five looked around his room, until his eyes spotted a small unused box that is somehow in his room. He picked it up, opening it and to his delight it’s a perfect fit to hide all the adrenaline bottles and the syringes he got. He carefully placed them all inside the box before sliding in under his bed.

Five sighed, earlier events flashing through his mind making him numb and fatigue. So he just took one glance at the box underneath his bed before climbing to his own bed, careful of the sleeping Mr. Pennycrumb.

“Good night Mr. Pennycrumb…” he mumbled, closing his eyes as he did.

He was out in just a matter of seconds.

**~o~oOo~o~**

“Diego and Vanya already left?”

Luther looked up as he spotted Ben entering the dinning room table, him and Klaus were the only ones there, eating breakfast that their Mom has made. Luther nodded as Ben pulled out one of the chairs “Diego was needed early in the morning in the police station, and Vanya went with him because her rehearsals are also early…” Luther said handing Ben a plate which he took gratefully.

“Morning Benerino! It’s a beautiful day out!” Klaus cheerfully said, before pushing a plate of eggs towards Ben’s direction

“Good morning to the both of you…” Ben said as he filled his plates with food.

As they all chewed on their own breakfast, Ben looked around in the table “Where is Allison and Five?”

Klaus swallowed his food “Oh our dear sister Allison left 30 minutes ago to meet up with the movie producers she would be working with for her new upcoming movie…” Klaus then paused to think “If I remember correctly she said she would meet them at a café somewhere in this town, I don’t really know…”

“Last time I checked, Five is still sleeping in his room. Mr. Pennycrumb is also with him… it’s still early so I didn’t want to wake Five up.” Luther said

Ben smirked at his direction “Didn’t want to… or afraid to wake Five up?”

Luther rolled his eyes as Klaus snickered “Believe it or not Ben, I am not scared of my own twin brother.”

“Sure… sure big brother.” Ben gave Luther a smile “Whatever makes you sleep well at night.”

Klaus’s snicker only got louder at the look that Luther has, their Mom suddenly entered the dinning room, looking around as she did “I’ll go wake your brother up.” She announced

Ben is already ready to stand up but their Mom just gestured for him to sit “It’s okay dear, just continue eating okay?”

They silently watch as their Mom left them, they all looked at each other before shrugging, continuing eating their breakfast.

**~o~oOo~o~**

Grace arrived at Five’s bedroom door, she knocked even though she knows that the door isn’t lock due to the agreement they all have regarding locked doors “Five dear? I am coming in okay?” she said before twisting the door handle open.

She looked at Five’s bed where he is still sleeping, Mr. Pennycrumb already stretching before climbing out of the bed. Grace smiled at Mr. Pennycrumb petting him “Your breakfast is already served Mr. Pennycrumb, so how about you go ahead and eat?”

Mr. Pennycrumb just barked at her before sprinting out of the room. Grace then returned her attention to Five, she frowned slightly as she gently placed her finger on Five’s cheeks, feeling it too cold for comfort. “Five?” she gently said “Time to wake up dear…”

Five slowly but surely started to open his eyes, it’s still glazed and unfocused because of the remnants of sleep. He slowly sat up, the blankets he has dropping to his lap “Time…?” he mumbled

Grace just glanced at the clock before looking back at Five “It’s just 8:30 am dear, breakfast is ready and your siblings are already eating downstairs.”

Five just nodded, and Grace’s expression shifted to worry “Are you feeling alright dear?” she asked

Five looked at her “Yes Mom just… tired. I stayed up a little late last night.”

Grace hummed but Five knows that she could tell that something is wrong with him. Five just smiled at her “I am okay Mom, I just need a couple more minutes then I’ll come down to eat.”

Grace took one last look at him, she smiled standing up “See you downstairs dear.” And with that Grace left the room closing the door behind her.

Five placed a hand over his chest as he could feel it begins to tighten slowly “Fuck…” he mumbled, the emptiness he was feeling ever since the incident with Akira slowly returning. Once again like any other mornings, he clenched his hands trying to summon his powers.

Nothing.

_Absolutely nothing._

Five sighed in frustration, then last night’s events coming back to him. He slowly got out of bed before kneeling down to get the box out under his bed. As he opened it, he took out the small bottle of adrenaline, without any second thoughts he began to unwrapped the syringe he got.

He silently watched as the syringe got the proper amount of adrenaline that he knows he needs. Once that the bottle of adrenaline is now half, he pulled out the needle. He sealed the adrenaline putting it inside the box before returning his attention to the syringe full of colorless fluid. He pushed some of the liquid out to ensure that no air would be delivered to his blood stream.

He rolled up his sleeves, easily spotting where he would inject himself. With a deep breath, he injected the syringe into his exposed veins that he has in his right arm. Five winced when he manages to puncture his own arms before pushing in the colorless fluid. Once it’s empty, Five pulled the needle out watching as a little bit of blood seeped out, he just ignored it. He rolled his down sleeves as he threw the syringe into the trash bin he has in his room.

Five sat down, waiting for anything drastic to happen. Then slowly but surely, to Five’s surprise, he could feel hotness spreading all over his body. A contrast to what he was feeling ever since the incident with Akira. It was not painful, but it was uncomfortable. He sat silently on the floor, trying to ride out the uncomfortable feeling he has.

Slowly the burn he was feeling started to fade away, Five clenched his hands.

_Moment of truth_ … he thought.

As he concentrated, his eyes widen in surprise and excitement as his powers started to slowly hum to life in his fingertips up until it spread to his knuckles. The familiar blue hues that he missed greatly, finally in sight.

Five let out a shaking breath of relief “Thank god…” he mumbled happily as he just watched his powers responds to him “I finally have them back…” Five could cry in the relief he was feeling.

As his powers hum, Five could feel the emptiness he has complete disappeared as if it wasn’t there in the first place, he laughed “Fuck all I need was drugs?” he said “If I had known, I would have injected myself long time ago.”

Five grinned, he feels great, better than before. He feels light, he feels like he could do anything, he feels happy and energetic, his mind clear yet a little bit muddled. It was a strange feeling to have.

He feels different.

_He feels great._

He licked his lips as he stood up, Five kicked the box under his bed before teleporting downstairs.

The feeling of teleporting is welcomed at cherished. _He missed this_.

Five knows that today will be a great day.

**~o~oOo~o~**

Strangely, all throughout the day, Klaus has been staring at Five.

But Five didn’t mind, he just happily teleported. As if it was his first day to discover his powers.

He teleported to his room, he teleported to the living room, he teleported to the greenhouse, _Five teleported everywhere_.

As if the concept of walking is out of his mind.

It was lunchtime when Five once again teleported into their dinning room table.

Ben smiled as he could see his little brother happy and full of life “Hello Five.” Ben greeted as his brother sat down beside him

Five grinned at him “Hello Ben…” he simply returned. Then Five glanced around the table noting that his twin brother still isn’t with them “Where is Luther?” he asked

Klaus, for some reason, is still looking at Five. “He is in the greenhouse, he said he would join us, he just needed a minute…” Klaus slowly said, making Ben look at him weirdly

Five just chuckled “I’ll go and get him then!” with that, Five teleported out of the chair

Klaus leaned back to his chair, looking at Five’s chair. “Something is wrong with Five…” Klaus suddenly said after a few minutes silence, his tone serious.

Ben looked at Klaus alarmingly, after all Ben knows Klaus, and by now if Klaus sounded this serious then something it _definitely_ wrong. “What do you mean Klaus?”

Klaus sighed heavily, he clicked his tongue “I don’t know yet…” Klaus said “But I swear, there is something going on with Five and I don’t like it Ben, something is really wrong with him.”

Ben studied Klaus, his brother is rarely this serious after all, he is the happy go lucky one in their family. Even with the threat of apocalypse didn’t manage to make Klaus like this… but somehow Klaus could feel that something isn’t right with their little brother.

“We’ll keep an eye out for him…” Ben seriously said, making Klaus look at him in surprise

“You… you believe me…?” Klaus quietly asked

Ben smiled at him “Of course Klaus, you are my brother right?” Ben said “And I know you… so if you think that something is wrong with Five, then best believe that we would find it out.”

Klaus smiled at him “Thank you Benny…” he sincerely said, “I just… I feel chills when looking at Five just now like…”

_Like he was looking at himself?_

Klaus frowned “Like… it’s hard to describe but I swear! I am not making this up!”

Ben stood up just so he could go to his brother, he sat down beside Klaus patting him in his shoulder “It’s okay Klaus, I believe you. And we will tell them when we find out okay?”

Klaus smiled gratefully at Ben “Okay…” Klaus glanced at the entryway of the dinning room where he heard the familiar swoosh of Five’s power outside followed by Luther’s own voice “I just hope I am wrong though…”

Ben wasn’t able to question Klaus, as both of the twin brother finally entered the dinning room.

But what happened there will be engraved in Ben’s mind, he would not let this slide. After all they have to make sure that their little brother is doing fine.

**~o~oOo~o~**

Five landed perfectly in his feet as he teleported in his room, he let out a heavy sigh as he could feel that the emptiness is slowly returning to him followed by the weakening of his powers.

Five wasted no time into getting the box under his bed, and like this morning he once again injected himself with adrenaline. Almost immediately he sighed in relief as the drugs took effect on his body, and just like that, the emptiness he was feeling is gone.

Five liked that feeling.

He threw another used syringe, with the now empty bottle of adrenaline. Five glanced down at his arms, finding that a bruise is already forming there, but like this morning he ignored it, after all his clothes could easily hide it. It’s a good thing they all know his fondness of long-sleeves t-shirt.

Five hummed happily as almost effortlessly his powers hums to life, the blue hues are still bright in his hands. He stared at it, as if trying to engrave it in his memories. Five then turned his attention to the box, he frowned “I’m going to need more adrenaline…” he mumbled “And needles… need needles…”

Five once again kicked the box under his bed, before effortlessly teleporting out of his room and into the medical ward. As he teleported inside the medical ward, he stumbled a bit in his landing then his powers sparked a little before vanishing into thin air, he frowned “The effects are already wearing off…?” he whispered to himself, he looked around the room “Maybe I need to higher the dosage…”

Now that he knows that nobody is inside the room, he locked the medical ward behind him, and just like last night he opened the cabinet looking for more adrenaline bottles he could use. Just before he could get more, in the corner of his eyes he saw small vial that are quite hidden in view. Out of curiosity, he picked one up before reading the label.

_Undiluted Adrenaline_

Five then immediately picked up the same bottle he got last night, as he read the label he chuckled to himself “Of course… the one I got is a diluted one…” he mumbled.

Without any second thoughts, he ignored the diluted ones in favor of getting all the undiluted adrenaline. “I’m sure Mom wouldn’t notice…” he said as he closed the medical cabinet before heading towards the other cabinet where the syringes are.

Wordlessly, Five opened another syringe before transferring the undiluted adrenaline into the needle itself. Five pocketed the now empty bottle of undiluted adrenaline, as he didn’t even wince as he once again injected himself in the very same vein as he did this morning and just minutes ago.

Five liked the undiluted one more.

The effects are immediate, Five sighed in relief as the emptiness he was feeling faded away instantly and his powers hummed back to life. He grinned “Whoever invented adrenaline should be praised by god herself…” he mumbled.

With his new founded energy, he walked towards the medical ward’s door unlocking it before teleporting back to his room.

Five is humming happily to himself as he got the box out under his bed, carefully placing 10 vial of undiluted adrenaline and the syringes he got.

_He feels great_

Was the only thought running in Five’s mind as he once again hid his stash of adrenaline. As he sat on his bed, Mr. Pennycrumb went inside his room. Five smiled down at him, before picking him up to his lap “Hey Mr. Pennycrumb…” he cooed “Do you want to go to the park with me?”

When Mr. Pennycrumb barked, Five laughed “Okay let’s go, we could play anything you want, because I feel great. This is the best feeling I ever had for a very long time now!”

And with that, they are gone in a flash of blue.

**~o~oOo~o~**

It was getting dark when Five and Mr. Pennycrumb decided to go home after hours of being in the park. As Five counted the tennis ball he bought with him to the park, he frowned after noticing that one has been missing. He glances at Mr. Pennycrumb “Did you lose one Mr. Pennycrumb?” he asked.

Five glanced around the park, it was just him and Mr. Pennycrumb. He sighed “Well I think it’s okay to look for it for a little while…” he mumbled

Five kneeled down to pet Mr. Pennycrumb in his head, he smiled “Wait right here Mr. Pennycrumb okay? I’m just going to look for the ball, maybe we left it near the pond.”

Mr. Pennycrumb just let out a big yawn before lying on the grass ground. Five placed the remaining tennis ball beside Mr. Pennycrumb before heading towards the deeper part of the large park. As just like he expected, one of the bright neon green tennis ball was near the pond.

Five picked it up, and as he headed to return to Mr. Pennycrumb he heard a couple of teenagers and a soft mewling sound just north to where he is, his trained ears picking up the soft sounds. Curious, he started to head towards where the laughter and the soft mewling sounds are coming from.

His blood boils at the sight that greeted him.

Even from a distance he could see 4 teenagers surrounding a cat and her kittens. One of them is holding a metal bat as the others are holding rocks, mercilessly throwing it at the cats.

Fuck people like them.

“Hey fucking assholes!” He shouted glaring at them as they turned around in alarm at the sudden sneered that comes their way.

Five breath a sigh of relief as their attention turned to them, and with that the cats sprinted out immediately. Five’s whole attention went toward the group, he glared at them as they started walking towards him “You fuckers are so bored of being dumb shits that you decided to play with animals?”

Five just looked bored as the four of them tried to loom over him, almost trying to intimidate him. “You got a problem with that you fucking wimp?” the guy with the metal bat said, spatting it out

Five scoffed “You think you can threaten me?” he chuckled making the group glower more in anger “With a brain that small, the only thing you can threaten is a fucking dumb shit like your other friends here.” Five stared at the guy directly, smirking at the reaction he got “Now why don’t you stupid fucks get out of here before you hurt yourselves? I don’t want you all to go home and cry to your mommy’s lap after all.”

The leader’s face was so red by anger the moment Five finished his sentence, he lifted the metal bat over his head before swinging it back down with full force. Five, out of years of training and instinct, blocked the metal bat with his left arm to avoid getting hit in the head.

The moment the metal bat came contact with his left arm, hearing the bone’s crack Five’s eyes snapped open as his powers acted up, he teleported behind the leader as Five kicked him hard in the back.

The other 3 stared surprise at the sudden change of his position, when the leader fell on the ground with a grunt. Five wasted no time into getting the metal bat, he grinned as he picked it up with his right arm “You fucks…” he said lifted the metal bat “If I ever see you dumb shits here ever again, I swear to fucking god I would kill you all.”

Five chuckled as the 3 looked so terrified of him before scrambling away, Five stepped on the leader’s head making his face be mushed into the soil “Be thankful that I can’t kill you, or else I would dismember you into piece then bury it all across the fucking park like a puzzle piece for the police to find.”

Five laughed as the guy let out a terrified cry that was muffled by the wet soil as Five stepped on his head harder “Don’t ever come back here you fucking hear me you shit brain?”

Satisfied that Five got what he wanted he let the guy go, laughing as the guy immediately run away from him. Five threw the bat away, then frowned as he couldn’t suddenly find it hard to move his left arm. He cradled it with his right arm, already finding it swollen but not in an alarming state. Five stared at it even moving it trying to feel any pain from his left arm.

He doesn’t feel anything.

“Maybe it’s just swelling but not really broken… but I swear I hear a crack when the bat made contact with it…” Five thought out loud. He knows just how high his pain tolerance is. He rotated his arms, finding it hard to do so but he managed, so he shrugged. “It’s probably nothing.”

Five once again picked up the tennis ball before starting to head towards Mr. Pennycrumb.

Five just hopes that the swelling would lessen as he didn’t want to alarm any of his siblings.

After all he feels great, better than ever.

**~o~oOo~o~**

Diego helped Vanya out of his car the moment they arrived back in the academy. As Diego carried Vanya’s violin case, Vanya looked at him “Do you think Allison is already home?”

Diego just shrugged as he fetched his keys out of his pocket “I don’t know, Allison rarely tells us where she is going anyway…”

Vanya giggled before fishing out her phone out of her pocket, she scrolled up then showed Diego her phone “She’s been sending us pictures you know? She’s in one of the newly opened café in this town.”

Diego raised his eyebrows, “Huh…” he simply said, he left the keys in the entrance door of their academy as he took out his phone, he scrolled a little before showing Vanya his phone “I received nothing.”

Vanya chuckled before pressing something in Diego’s phone “Why is Allison on your spam folder Diego?”

Diego’s eyes widen as he immediately hid his phone back to his pocket, he glared at Vanya “You saw nothing.” He firmly said

Vanya laughed “I’m so going to tell Allison about this!”

Diego pinched her cheeks making Vanya yelp in surprise “If you do that, I will never ever give you a ride home!”

Vanya just looked at him, “Sure you won’t…” she challenged

Diego hissed “I swear to god Vanya…!”

“Fine I won’t tell Allison, but you need to buy me something in exchange for my silence!”

Diego gave her a deadpanned expression “4 packs of your favorite branded cookies and we call truce?”

Vanya laughed as she shook Diego’s hand “I will accept that offer!”

Diego sighed before chuckling as well “Since when did you learn to be like this?” he asked

Vanya grinned “Oh you know, Luther has been giving a lot of good advices these days…”

Diego whipped his head at her direction “Luther!?” he loudly said “Stay the fuck away from him, he is a bad influence on you!”

“Who is?”

The sudden voice startled both of them, they turned and saw Five looking at the both of them, Mr. Pennycrumb happily sleeping in his arms.

“Five you shit! Warn us next time!” Diego said

Five just scoffed “Believe it or not but I just got here, it’s not like I was eavesdropping on your conversation or anything.”

Diego just sighed as he ruffled Five’s hair, he frowned slightly which Vanya immediately noticed, Diego placed the back of his hand towards Five’s forehead “You are a little bit warm Five…”

Vanya frowned before placing her hands int Five’s neck then her other hand in her own neck, feeling the temperature “Diego is right…” she mumbled “Are you feeling sick?”

Five looked at them in confusion “I actually feel great, no headaches or whatsoever.” He said “Maybe it’s the weather? I mean I spent the whole afternoon with Mr. Pennycrumb in the park…” Five purposely left out the encounter with the teenagers out of his story, after all it was nothing.

Diego and Vanya looked at each other, they both came to same conclusion that Five isn’t lying to them “Well the weather has been a little bit unpredictable…” Vanya said

Diego hummed yet his eyes are still worriedly looking at Five “You tell us if you feel that anything is wrong with you okay?”

Five just smiled at them “I feel great. Stop worrying too much about me.” He simply said before teleporting inside the academy.

Vanya and Diego looked at each other once again, the simple statement he said is somehow unsettling for them.

Something isn’t right, they both can see it.

They just doesn’t know _what_ exactly.

**~o~oOo~o~**

It’s been four days since he started the course of adrenaline, he would easily finish 3 bottles of undiluted adrenaline for just a day. His right arm is littered with numbers of bruises because of how he injects himself in the same spot every single time that the spot is starting to get very tender and sore, his left arm is swelling so bad that Five had to wear long sleeves all the time now.

He doesn’t understand what’s going on.

He knows that something is wrong with him physically especially his left arm, but he can’t feel anything.

He feels numb yet at the same time his skin is starting to get oversensitive.

It’s a weird mixture of feelings to have.

During the four days, his family is starting to catch up that something is terribly wrong with him. After all, he refused some meals stating that he already ate when in fact he didn’t.

Five can’t even remember the last time he ate food, even his own snacks. He is always full, and the smell and sight of food would make him vomit every single time. So, if his Mom would bring him food up in his room, he would smell it then vomit uncontrollably in the bathroom, he would make Mr. Pennycrumb eat it instead of him. He can not stand the smell of food since he started the adrenaline.

The adrenaline greatly enhance his powers he could teleport much faster than before, but never did Five used his time ability because he knows his body isn’t ready for it.

As of now, dinner is being prepared, but Five is up in his own room reading Pogo’s notes about his siblings. Five frowned as he tried to grip the glass cup with his left arm only to drop the glass into the ground shattering it to pieces, he sighed in annoyance. He closed the book before placing it under his pillow, he sat up unaware that he accidentally stepped on the broken glass, making his foot bleed out because of the broken glass. Five stared at it, and without any further thoughts he stepped on a large broken shard of glass harder until he could see crimson red spilling from beneath his foot.

He just stared at it. Fascinated that even though he is being cut open by a broken glass, he doesn’t feel a single thing.

Five lifted his foot seeing that pieces of glass are embedded under it, including a very large glass shard that would be needing a stich to close the gaping wound. “Interesting…” Five muttered to himself as he effortlessly grabbed the shard with his bare hands, pulling it out of his foot making the wound bleed out more. “I… can’t feel anything…”

Five looked at the clock and noticed that its been two hours since the last time he injected himself with the adrenaline. He carefully placed the glass shard on the side of his bedside table, uncaring that his bedsheet is being stained by his bleeding foot, he got the box out under his bed. And like a muscle memory, he once again injected himself with adrenaline for the 4th time that day. He sighed in relief as energy filled him immediately.

_This feels so great_

Five carelessly threw the used needle into the pile of trash he already has, at this point he isn’t even hiding it. After all the adrenaline helps him, not doing any harm to him so he doesn’t see any point into hiding it with his family.

The glass shard glinted under the light.

Five picked it up.

_‘A little experiment wouldn’t hurt anyone…’_

Is his line of thought as he dragged the sharp glass shard across his arms, watching it easily cut through his skin like butter crimson red blood seeping down in his arm down to his bedsheets, he grinned as he dug the glass shard deeper and deeper across his arm, fascinated that he can’t feel even an inch of pain.

_It actually feels great_.

If he can’t be hurt, then… he could use his own body to block anything that might physically harm his siblings.

_But to what extent?_

Five paused letting his arm bleed terribly, he knows that cutting isn’t hurting him.

_But what about a gunshot wound? Would he get hurt?_

He glanced down at his bed, where he knows he hides his gun.

Without any second thoughts, he pulled it out.

**~o~oOo~o~**

Klaus jolted in his chair as he suddenly knocked his spoon out of his hands “Aw man! Food wasted!” he whined as he stared down at the spoon on the ground.

His siblings laughing around him as Klaus picked the spoon. “Mom can I have another spoon?” Klaus loudly asked

Allison stared at him “Get your own spoon Klaus!” she scolded making Klaus pout before standing up in his chair.

Luther looked around “Where is Mom by the way?” he asked

“She said she needs to do inventory in the medical ward, you know to check if we have enough medicine if ever someone needed it…” Ben said “She does it at every end of the month…”

“Is Five joining us for dinner?” Vanya suddenly asked just in time where Klaus returned to get his spoon “He already missed lunch with you three right?” she asked looking at Luther, Ben and Klaus.

Allison frowned at the statement “What? Is Five skipping meals?” she asked “You know we’ve been trying to make him gain weight right?”

Diego glared at them “You allowed Five to skip meals?”

Luther held his hands up in surrender, knowing that he should answer carefully “Of course not! Do you honestly think I would let Five do that?” with his statement Diego and Allison flattered ever so slightly “He doesn’t want to eat with us so we bring him his meals up to his room, and when we ask Mom about it, she would always say that Five would eat it.”

Diego paused to think, he leaned back in his chair “You mean to tell me that every breakfast and lunch… he eats alone in his room?” that got him a collective nod from Luther, Ben and Klaus “And it didn’t even occur to the three of you that, that is kind of alarming?” he slowly said

Ben sighed “I thought of that too but…” he bit his lips “When I try to ask Five about it he would just smile at me and tell me that he was fine then teleport out.”

Klaus nodded as Ben was talking “And I even tried to join him today during lunch, but he just locked his doors saying he was doing something important!”

“Lock his door?” Vanya echoed “Five never locks his door we all know that!”

Tensed silence covered them, as Vanya’s words slowly sinks in. Ben swallowed, he nudged Klaus who sighed knowing what he has to say “Okay I didn’t want to alarm anybody but…” Klaus started as his sibling’s attention turned to him “Days ago… I noticed that little Five is realllyyy acting strange… like really strange. And that’s coming from me!”

Luther leaned back in chair “I’ve noticed it to, especially these past few days… Five has been distant…”

“Strange how Klaus?” Allison asked looking directly at her brother

Klaus swallowed “Strange like…”

_Like he was looking at his past self_

_His drug dependent self_

_?_

“You guys wouldn’t believe me…” Klaus quietly said “Because I don’t want to believe it myself either…”

It was Luther and Diego who both stood up from their chairs just so they could go near Klaus, “Klaus…” Diego softly said “We would believe whatever you say… you know that right?”

Luther gently placed a hand on Klaus’s head “You don’t have to worry about anything Klaus, just tell us and we would discuss this as a family okay?”

Allison and Vanya both reached out just so they could hold Klaus’s hand, they squeezed it reassuringly “It’s okay Klaus…” Vanya softly said

“Just tell us Klaus, don’t worry no one in here is going to judge what you saw…” Allison softly added

Klaus glanced at all of them, Ben is just smiling at him, encouraging him. “Well…” Klaus cleared his throat “You know the past very high and fun years ago where I uh… have… consumed? Like all the drugs that the world has to offer me?”

They all tensed up in the implication, Klaus could feel Diego’s whole body go rigid, “So… when I looked at little bro, I feel like… um I was looking at exactly how I was years ago…”

Diego stumbled back until his body hit a chair, he sat down on it trying to process everything Klaus just told them “Five… you think that Five… is doing… drugs?” Diego wanted to puke out his dinner

“Oh god…” Allison muttered horribly “Wait maybe… that’s not the case…?”

Vanya looked around them, their expression are all the same “I think Five wouldn’t do that…” she muttered “I mean… we all see him right? He isn’t depressed or anything… so why… why would he use drugs?”

Luther cold feel his body go cold and rigid, “I think…” he slowly said “I think we would have noticed it if he was using… and who in their right fucking mind would sell drugs to a 13 year old kid?”

Klaus bit his lips “Maybe he stole it? I mean, that’s what I used to do…” Klaus then looked at them “When we returned back from the 1960’s… I swear I made Mom throw all my drugs down the drain, every single one of it!”

“We believe you Klaus, you know that…” Vanya softly said “We know you changed for the better and we are proud of you for that…”

“She is right Klaus…” Allison said “We would never suspect you of using again, as long as you said you are not using…”

They all slowly turned to Ben who is oddly quiet, too quiet which is actually worrying them. He had this look in his face as if he was calculating something, suddenly Ben looked like he was going to be sick “I…” he mumbled “I need to… I need to see Mom…” he suddenly stood up, Luther grabbed his wrist.

“Ben…” he whispered, “Calm down Ben, we need you right now okay…?” Luther gently said “Could you tell us what is making you like this?”

Ben swallowed his eyes widely open as he looked around them, they know that once Ben started fidgeting, they know something is absolutely wrong. Just as Ben is about to open his mouth, they all jolted in shock as a sudden loud noise was heard upstairs.

_A gunshot sound to be exact_

They all hurriedly left the dinning room table, all of them breathing heavily as they all run upstairs where the gunshot sound loudly came from. Their hearts beating wildly as they stared dreadfully in front of Five’s room.

It was Diego and Luther who made the rest of them stand behind their back, so they could protect them if an intruder managed to breach the academy.

Diego is already sneering, ready to fuck up anyone who manage to hurt Five right under their noses, **right in their own home**.

Diego and Luther looked at each other as Luther nodded before effortlessly breaking down the door. Their breath hitches, their eyes widen as they stared at the gruesome sight that waited for them behind the close doors.

_The sight that greeted them is one that they would never forget._


	3. Chapter 3

“I’m sorry… was the gunshot loud?”

If Five hasn’t been concentrating on his bleeding shoulder that he just shot with the gun, he would have been surprise with how his siblings has entered his room. Five glanced up to see his sibling looking at him with a horrified expression, which greatly confused him. Is someone under attack?

“Is everything alright?” he asks seeing as his siblings are just staring at him, which is honestly making Five worried that something must have happened for them to have that look in their faces

Diego could feel himself shaking bad, the scene in front of him makes him want to puke his dinner out. He was a detective, he is used to seeing a bloody crime scene. But right now, with Five bleeding out in front of them it’s different. Of course it was, this is his little brother not just some random person. Diego’s eyes are immediately at the gaping wound that is gushing out with blood, then his eyes wandered to his brother’s face who asked them a question. _What the fuck is going on…?_ Diego thought

“Five…” Luther slowly said, fear evident in his voice “Wh-why don’t you put that gun down first…?”

The gun being said is dangerously in the clutch of Five, with his finger in the trigger. To their absolute horror, Five just looked at them with confused expression before pointing the gun to his face, as if he was just noticing the gun for the first time.

“Five please! That gun is loaded, and you are just casually holding it like it’s nothing!” Vanya shouted “I… I don’t know what is going on but please…!”

To their absolute relief, Five slowly turn the gun away from his face’s direction but he was still holding it. Allison swallowed, they can’t be too sure not until Five has fully dropped the gun and explain what is happening.

“Five… who…. Who shot you?” Allison asked her eyes watering the more blood gush out of his little brother’s shoulder. The hole is very visible to them, and honestly Allison wanted to look away but can’t. Not until she could know what is happening

Five just chuckled “I shot myself.” The admission is so casual that it’s making their head spin more and more “I needed to know just how much pain tolerance I have during my… course of medication.”

With that word, Ben’s eyes widen as he took a look around the room. The very first thing he noticed is the broken glass by the floor that has an alarming amounts of blood in it, the next is the state of Five’s bed almost half of the bed is also covered in crimson red blood, and lastly the trash bin that is filled with massive amounts of used syringe with bottles that Ben isn’t familiar with. Ben slowly approached the trash bin which is thankfully just close to the now broken door in Five’s room, Ben’s hands are shaking when he picked up a bottle of undiluted adrenaline. Without so much of a thought, Ben poured the contents of the trash bin into the floor, and to his absolute horror, dozens of bottles of adrenaline and used syringed spilled out of it. His knees gave out suddenly, making him kneel in front of the trash “What the fuck…” he whispered silently

Klaus looked alarmingly at Ben’s direction; he knows that kind of tone that Ben has right now. Klaus’s eyes widen in alarm as Ben’s eyes harden as he picked up one glass bottle that Klaus isn’t familiar with, Ben’s figure was shaking as he slowly stood up, his hands clenched angerly around the glass bottle. “Ben…” Klaus quietly said

Ben is seeing red, so with all his strength he threw the glass bottle in Five’s direction that surprised all of them. The glass bottle hit the wall just beside Five breaking it to pieces, making all of them jolt at the sudden noise “Fuck!” Ben shouted “Fuck you Five! Why the fuck do you have adrenaline in your room!?”

Luther had to held Ben back, as they could see him seething in anger, but as long as Five is holding the loaded gun, they can’t be careless with their actions “Do you know what adrenaline does to _your body_ Five!” at this point Ben is breathing heavily out of anger

Five eyes narrowed in annoyance “Shut up Ben!” he shouted making Ben seethe more in anger “The adrenaline helped me get my powers back so if anything happens to you fucking idiots I can protect all of you!”

Diego had to help Luther with holding Ben back, because right now Ben looked so livid that they are willing to bet that Ben would have punch Five by now, it’s the very first time they saw Ben like this “We don’t care about that shit!” Ben shouted growling as his two older brothers is now holding him back “You dumb fucker that adrenaline you are taking, your body process is as Ecstasy! **_You are fucking injecting yourself with Ecstasy drugs!”_**

****

Vanya started crying at this, while all of them are still processing what Ben just told all of them. Five is just strangely quiet, which they didn’t know if it’s a good thing or not. All of their eyes glanced where the trash is, and all of them could feel themselves weakened at the amount they saw. They slowly looked at Five once again, and this time even Diego wanted to cry as he could now see the long gash of bleeding wound in his little brother’s arm.

Five gritted his teeth “So fucking what!? It doesn’t matter how this twerp of a body process adrenaline! I got my powers back and that’s all that matters!” he shouted “I could put myself in a fucking IV drop of adrenaline if that what it would take to bring my powers back!”

Five could see it at the corner of his line of vision that Allison started to open her mouth “I hear-“

A gunshot went off, making all of them jump in their places. They stared at the smoking gun and the hole in the floor, they shakingly look back at Five once again.

Five is looking at them dead in the eyes “If… if you use your powers on me… I swear to god, the next bullet that would exit this gun would be buried in my head.” Five glared at Allison, his eyes glazed “Don’t test me Allison. You’d be surprise on how powerful I am with the adrenaline on my system, I could freeze the time easily and I’ll be gone long before you all realize it.”

Five took a deep breath as he could slowly feel throbs of unfamiliar pain shooting throughout his body “Just leave me alone…” he whispered “I can fucking handle myself!”

Luther dared to take a small step forward “You are not alone anymore Five!” Luther shouted “You keep on trying to protect us that it feels like you don’t even see that we are also here for you! You are not alone anymore Five so why do you keep acting like that?!”

Five glanced at all of them as Luther’s words slowly sinks into him, he could feel his head starting to hurt, and slowly he could now feel all his wounds. Five knows that the adrenaline is starting to fade from his system, _he needed more._ But he knows he can’t inject himself with his family right in front of him.

_Why can’t they just leave him alone…_

_I don’t want them to see me this way…_

_I don’t want to be useless in front of their eyes…_

“I… I just want to get my powers back so I used the adrenaline…” Five whispered biting his lips as an another wave of headache took over his mind

“Five.” Klaus quietly said, the moment he founded out what Five is doing, Klaus’s had flashback on when he started doing drugs himself. The regret of using, the wasted childhood, the wasted time in rehab centers, _the regret of ever using one_. Klaus didn’t want Five to go down the same track as him, Klaus knows he is an idiot but Five has a bright future ahead of them, _he can’t be like him._ He can’t allow it, _Klaus would never allow it_. Klaus hated himself but he loves his little brother _so much_ to let Five make the same mistake that he did. “Drop the gun Five, I mean it.”

All of them looked at Klaus, even Ben stopped with his struggling as they all never heard Klaus like this. Five looked at Klaus, even he was surprised with his attitude and tone. Klaus just looked straight in Five’s eyes “I don’t want to repeat myself again Five, drop the gun right now.”

Five felt irritated from some reason, like he is being suffocated “Shut the fuck up Klaus” he said “Out of all of us here, I don’t think you have the right to lecture me about using drugs.” Five knows that what he said was below the belt, but everything is starting to _hurt_ like a _fucking bitch_. He just needed another shot of adrenaline and everything would be fine again.

“Five!”

Five could feel his head is starting to hurt even more so as he unconsciously placed both of his hands in his head, trying to ride out the intense pain he is feeling all of the sudden. Their eyes widen as the gun is _dangerously_ close to his head.

A gun that could go off anytime, blowing their little brother’s brains out.

“Five…” Diego slowly said, trying to close the distance between the two of them “Just put the gun down please Five… I am begging you. Please don’t do this to us…”

Diego never begs, but he was willing to swallow every pride he had right now just to make sure that his brother wouldn’t accidentally shot himself to death

“Just shut up…!” Five mumbled “ _Everything hurts, I just want it to stop…!”_

He could now start to feel his skin crawl, sharp and intense pains are starting to bloom all over his body especially in both of his arms, his body is like on fire everything burns, and this feeling is accompanied with the sensation of his powers slowly draining out of his body _again_.

“I…I just need another adrenaline, and everything will be fine…! Everything will be back to normal once again!” he gasps out, he closed his eyes tightly trying to keep the whimpers from spilling out of his mouth, but even so the tears keeps spilling out of his closed eyes “I just want _them_ back please…”

Luther is right behind Diego as they tried to slowly approach Five, as of now they wouldn’t know what to do with the gun. Even with Diego’s powers, he can’t redirect trajectory that _wasn’t_ heading his way, and god, Diego wishes that the next bullet out of the gun would be in his direction instead of his brother’s head.

Five’s eyes suddenly snapped open; his eyes are looking around wildly. They could clearly see that Five isn’t thinking straight right now. He was breathing heavily, his face is scrunched up in obvious pain, his body sweating and trembling.

And they wouldn’t know what to do with an irrational Five, after all out of all of them, Five is the most rational one.

They all feel useless as of the moment.

_How come it’s always Five who is helping them, but they can’t do it the other way around?_

Five backed away as his back hit the window behind him, almost immediately Diego and Luther stopped approaching him, as of now Five is unpredictable especially if he would decide to use his powers.

Once Five is out of their sight, they know it’s over for them.

So they can’t irritate Five, or else they would have to face the consequences of losing their little brother again. _Again._

“I… I don’t want to hurt any of you so please…” Five said looking at them “Just… leave me alone I’ll be fine I just… just need another course of adrenaline!” the more he told them, the more Five’s words are starting to slur.

“Five you don’t have to be dependent on those drugs!” Vanya shouted, “We are here for you, don’t do this to yourself please! We could help you as your family so just put the gun down and let us help you this time!”

“She is right Five…” Luther slowly said “You trust us, right? If you truly trust us, please let us help you this time, it doesn’t have to be always you alone! We are here for you, you don’t have to do things alone…. You are not alone anymore” Luther’s voice is begging just like his expression, just like Diego, he is willing to throw his pride away just for the safety of their little brother.

_If ever the gun would go off, they would lose Five again. **Permanently**. They would lose their little brother who did nothing but to keep them safe right from the very beginning of everything. _

Klaus can’t handle losing another brother, he can’t handle losing one of them again, not now that all of them are family. With that thought in his head being looped like a broken record, Klaus’s hands started to glow in the darkest shade of purple he has ever seen. He stared down at it then as he moved his fingers in Five’s direction more specifically the gun in his hand, the gun in Five’s hand also started to glow in the same deep dark purple.

With an easy flick of his finger, the gun was thrown out of Five’s hand, and into the wall far from Five’s reach.

The action was so sudden that even Five seems flabbergasted with the turn of events. It was like the gun flew out his hands.

_Klaus’s telekinesis_.

Five’s eyes widen as he looked at Klaus’s hands that are glowing with deep dark purple shade, his vision swarmed with black spots but he manage to give a small smile that he knows that Klaus and everybody in the room could see “I… I am so proud of… you…”

Diego and Luther immediately sprinted to catch Five as he suddenly dropped to the ground, unconscious. Diego carefully cradled Five’s head as Luther kneeled right beside him, gently tapping Five’s face “Five!?” Luther called out, his breath hitching as he didn’t receive any kind of response from his twin brother.

Diego growled before carrying Five in his arms “Get Mom!” he shouted making all of them snap out of their stupor. With that all of them sprinted out of the room, and to their worry and horror, as they travel Five towards the medical ward, he just continued to bleed out more and more that it actually left trails of blood all over the floor.

They wouldn’t know what to do if their home would be stained by Five’s blood.

**~o~oOo~o~**

They all sat in tensed silence in their living room, Diego’s hands are still covered once again with their little brother’s blood.

_Just like last time…_

_Was is it always Five’s blood on his hands?_

Diego wanted to scream, he wanted to cry, or be angry at someone. Any outlet for him, but instead he sat down with his other siblings, all of them thinking what is going on.

_Why is it always Five?_

_Why can’t it be them just for once…_

Diego is sitting right beside Ben who is refusing to look at anybody since they placed Five in the medical ward. It’s almost like he was ashamed of himself, maybe he is. Diego would have comforted him, but he was afraid of also staining Ben with Five’s blood.

Wordlessly, Luther handed him a wet towel. Diego didn’t need to be told twice he just accepted it before scrubbing his hands until the towel started to be stained in crimson red. It helped. He threw it behind him, uncaring where it went.

“Do… do you think that Five… wanted to… kill himself today…?” Vanya quietly asked, as she is still reeling from the earlier events. She can’t believe what she just saw with her two eyes.

Allison tried to hold back her tears to no avail “Jesus…” she mumbled angerly wiping her own tears away from her eyes “I… I ca-can’t believe that Five would even… think about ending his own life…” Allison looked around her “Are… are we doing something wrong? Do… do you think it’s us? Are we being a burden to Five to the point that he wants to kill himself?”

“He even started doing drugs…” Klaus added, all of them looked at his direction “Maybe it’s really us, the problem I mean.”

“Can just I ask how you knew about the adrenaline Ben?” Luther asked as they look at Ben who is still refusing to look at any of them.

Ben just shakes his head, a clear indication that he doesn’t want to talk about it. They respect what he wants especially with the look on Ben’s face right now. After all, the events form earlier is still fresh in their minds and they would probably never forget about it.

As they all just sat in their living room, the worriedly glance at the entryway of their home. They all felt hopeless and useless as they all just sit around waiting for any news regarding their little brother. Approximately 2 hours has passed and yet there is still no update on Five’s condition.

“Dears?”

All of them looked up and stood simultaneously as their Mom’s voice filtered the room. They could see the worry etched in their Mom’s face as they crowd around her, waiting for any news.

“Your brother woke up after I was done stitching his wounds, he is in a lot of pain right now.” Their Mom said, somber in her tone can be heard “I can’t give him any drugs as of the moment because it might mix with the adrenaline he has in his system we can’t afford that right now.” She looked at all of them “He has gunshot wound in his shoulder blades, I was able to cleanly remove the bullet and it didn’t hit any major veins just the muscles but your brother Five wouldn’t be able to use both of his arms until they healed. Apart from the gunshot wound, he also has a long gash of wound in his arm… he probably did that to himself… and his left arm is broken it was swelling so bad that I had to put it in an ice bath to at least lessen the swelling before putting it in a cast. It’s a pure miracle that your brother wouldn’t need any major surgery for his broken bone. And lastly he wouldn’t be able to walk for a while because of the large wound he has in his feet, it also required stitching.” Suddenly their Mom averted her gaze “If… it’s any of you that sustained all of Five’s injuries you’d be in critical condition especially with the blood lost. It’s really a miracle that your brother Five has Luther’s dormant powers, it’s the one that saved him this time, not his own abilities.”

“Five… self-harmed? He… cut himself…?” Vanya asked dumbfounded by what their Mom just told all of them.

Their Mom solemnly nodded, clearly understanding just how grave the situation is. “I suggest that you all go and talk to him… your brother Five needs you all right now more than ever.”

**~o~oOo~o~**

Right from the moment he woke up, Five felt incredible pain shooting all across his body. He continued to breath heavily trying so hard not to scream at the pain he was feeling. His vision blurred with tears as he tried to compose his thoughts, but the pain was just overwhelming him, it’s the only thing he could think off right now. He was hurting, he was in pain, and he _was tired_ , all he wants is to sleep but the pain is unbearable making him unable to do so.

Five is willing to trade his whole arm for a shot of adrenaline right now.

Fresh waves of tears replaced the ones in his eyes as another sharp throbbing sensation traveled across his body. It’s like he was being tortured slowly.

“Five…”

Hearing his name, he slowly and tiredly turned his head to the source of the voice. He squinted trying to see anything but all he could see are outlines of people but it wasn’t clear. He can’t see anything but his falling tears. “Wh-… who…?” Five mumbled out

All the anger and tension evaporated the moment they all entered the medical ward. They saw Five in the bed crying and breathing heavily, it’s so clear that he was in so much pain. All of them are, especially with how fragile Five looks right now.

Diego was the first one to approach Five’s bed, his heart breaking at the sight of their little brother like this “Five…” he whispered, Diego averted his eyes as he saw the state of his brother’s arm, it’s full of bruises and puncture needle holes.

Even the simple question of who from Five was more than enough to break Diego from the inside.

Ben took the chair gently holding Five’s hand in his arm that wasn’t in a cast. Ben cried as he saw the state of his brother’s right arm “Five… I’m so sorry…” he mumbled unable to tear his eyes away from the angry purple and green bruises.

All of them slowly and quietly took the vacant chairs that are just beside Five’s bed. “We are here for you Five…” Luther gently said as he knows that his twin brother right now is in a lot of pain.

“I…” Five rasped out, Ben gently squeezed his brother’s hand in silent support “I… want to… sleep…”

Klaus placed his hand right on top of Ben’s hand that is holding Five’s hand “Can’t we give him any pain medication…? Anything at all?” Klaus asked, he can’t bear to see his brother like this, none of them can.

Ben shakes his head “If we do, with the adrenaline in his system, it will induce hallucinations…we can’t gamble with that right now. Not when Five’s state is like this…”

“I… I can rumor him to sleep…” Allison gently suggested all of them looked at her direction “It’s… It’s the least I can do for Five…”

Diego softly wiped Five’s tears away, trying so hard not to also cry at the state of his little brother “Five… do you want Allison to rumor you?”

Five looks so out of it that he barely manages to let out a single small nod. Diego faced Allison, nodding to relay what Five’s answer was.

Allison took a deep breath, her eyes directly looking at Five “I heard a rumor… that you fell asleep.”

They silently watch as Five’s eyes turned to white before promptly passing out, his faces still have traces of dried tears. Even in his sleeping state, they could see his face contorting in painful expression. Diego just silently removed some of Five’s hair from his face.

“What do you think happen to his left arm? How did his bones got cracked?” Vanya suddenly asked breaking the silence that has fallen in the room as they all silently watch Five while he sleeps “I mean… Five couldn’t have possible break his own bones right…?”

Allison sighed tiredly “At this point Vanya… I don’t really know what to even think. I… I honestly don’t even want to think about anything right now…”

“Earlier… he kept saying that he did it to get his powers back right?” Klaus asked looking around him “But just 4 days ago he was happily teleporting all around the house…”

Ben’s eyes suddenly widen in realization “Because four days ago… he started the course of adrenaline shots…” Ben looked at them “Did anybody realize that ever since our birthday, has… Five used his powers at all?”

They all paused to think, pondering months into the past as they all tried to recollect any memory that might help them understand what just happened to Five. Luther shakes his head “Now that you say it… after our birthday, Five never used his powers even his teleportation …” Luther noted

“And… he always seems so tired. Often sleeping and just eating, he told me he was fine so I believed him…” Vanya added

Ben looked at all of them “So Five hid the fact from us that he can’t use his powers and when he discovered that adrenaline helps him… he took it upon himself to use it…” Ben glanced down at Five’s bruised arms the same arm where he shot himself in the shoulder. “Jesus Five…” he mumbled

Klaus’s face scrunched up in confusion “How did he know though?” he asked, when Klaus was met with confusion he clarified what he meant “I mean… I am sure that Five would have started using earlier if he knew that adrenaline helps so… why just 4 days ago… like did something prompt him to try and use adrenaline in the first place…?”

“Holy shit…” Luther whispered “That’s actually a valid concern… I mean we all know Five by now, if what Klaus’s saying is true then it would have made more sense that Five would have started using much earlier…”

Ben suddenly looked guilty, Diego patted Ben’s shoulder “You got something to tell us Ben? Don’t worry we just want to know everything. Because as of now nothing makes sense…”

Ben glanced at Diego before biting his lips “I… I actually know what would happen to Five’s body if he was injected with adrenaline…” he softly admitted making them look at him with as surprise expression “I studied Mom’s notes when it comes to Five’s medication… then I noticed that out of all the drugs, adrenaline was the only one unaccounted for.” Ben said “It took me a whole week of dedicated research and experimenting to know just what adrenaline does to Five’s body…” Ben looked at all of them “Adrenaline would make his powers more prominent to the point of overpowering it at the cost that his body would process it like ecstasy drugs. I… I didn’t want to tell Five this because of this exact same reason, that he would willingly turn to drugs just so he could unlock his full potential when it comes to his own powers…”

All of them simultaneously look at their sleeping little brother, Diego placed a finger on Five’s face frowning a bit as he did “He is cold again…” he noted. Luther just wordlessly stood up to probably go to Five’s room to get his blanket.

Ben looked at all of them guilt in his expression “I am so sorry… I… I should just have told him… if I did then maybe it wouldn’t have come to this… this is my fault…”

Klaus got Ben’s attention “Ben please don’t think like that…” he mumbled but they are able to hear it anyway “I… we just need to make sure that Five wouldn’t be like me… I don’t want Five to make the same mistakes that I did in the past….”

Allison patted Klaus’s shoulder “Klaus none of that… what your past is doesn’t define who you are today. You are much better now and you are doing great everyday so please don’t think anything less of yourself.”

“Allison is right Klaus, we all made mistakes in the past that we regret…” Vanya softly said “I mean, I blew up the moon so there’s that…”

The joke made them chuckle, lighting the mood a little bit around them. Luther then returned with Five’s blanket as Diego and him proceeded to tuck Five in, very careful of his wounds and the cast. The moment that they are sure that Five is tucked in properly they all looked at each other again.

“If Five wakes up… he is still going to be in a lot of pain not unless he drinks painkillers made for him…” Diego started “How long until his body burns the adrenaline in his system?”

Ben knows that the questions is direct at him “I wouldn’t know for sure not until I get the full milligrams of the adrenaline Five managed to inject himself…” Ben then paused as if a thought has entered his mind “Though probably… I could make another medicine that wouldn’t clash with the adrenaline in his system right now…” Ben whispered in realization.

All of them perked up at that, knowing that with painkillers Five wouldn’t be in so much pain as he is right now. “You could do that?” Luther asked, proud at his brother

Ben nodded, firm and determined “I can do it, but I’ll be needing some of your blood to and Five’s… just to make sure that nothing drastic would happen.” Ben said “It could take me a whole day… after all I still have the research I did with the adrenaline; I would just need to run some test before asking Mom for help…”

Luther nodded “You can take as much as you want, if I can help with my blood then take what you need.”

Ben smiled at him “It just sucks that it was you who is Five’s twin, imagine the cool things I could do if I were the true twin instead of you…”

They all laughed at the groan that came from Luther’s mouth “Ben again really? Just drop it! Five is my twin not yours!”

“Highly debatable Luther, I could easily pass up as Five’s twin and you know that! After all, we are the brains of this family!”

“You are Asian Ben, that’s not how genetics works, and you know that fact!”

Then suddenly a faint blue hue sparked out of Five’s hands, it was brief but very noticeable that it made them look at him in alarm. They all stood up from their chairs as they look all over Five’s body and his expression to see if he was hurt. Then Vanya’s eyes widen in surprise as she took a look at Five’s feet. Slowly but surely, she removed the small band aid that was at Five’s foot to cover the small cuts of glass that managed to cut his skin. She gasps in surprise as the others went and looked at her line of vision. The smalls cuts that was there just a minute ago was now healed and the only thing remaining is the large cut that needed stitching.

They all looked at Five who is still unconscious, “He… he healed himself…” Allison whispered in awe

Luther shakes his head making them look at him “Not exactly…” he said “Five told me that he can speed up the process of the healing so in a way, he did but using his powers instead…”

“This is not possible…” Ben muttered “With that amount of adrenaline… being drained out of his body, he shouldn’t even have any energy left to even do that…”

Klaus smiled at Five “Maybe that’s just how awesome our baby brother is!” he grinned “After all we all know by now that baby Cinco is the most powerful out of all of us…”

They all smiled at that, as they relaxed a little bit “What do you think prompt that?” Allison asked “I mean…is it a coincidence or… something else?”

“Well Luther and Ben started fighting then before we know it, he healed himself so…” Vanya said

Diego grinned “Five really is a shit, imagine that his powers acted up with his two brothers fighting.” Then suddenly an idea popped in Diego’s head “Five just say the word and I am willing to kill Luther right here and now if you heal your shoulder right the fuck now.”

Nothing happened.

Diego sighed as they all chuckled at the total disappointed look Diego has “You really are shit Five…” despite his words he leaned down to kiss his little brother’s head “But we all love you…” he whispered

Luther sighed “I was actually kind of afraid that Five would respond to that…” he admitted earning another round of laughter within his siblings. Luther took a hold of Five’s hand “Just give me a sign that you can hear us Five… anything at all…”

Their eyes widen as another small spark of blue hues escaped Five’s hand before disappearing into thin air, they all smiled as they pushed their chairs near Five’s bed even more.

“We love you so much Fivey…” Klaus whispered “Don’t worry you are not alone anymore okay? We are here for you…”

“We are not a complete family without you Five, I hope you give us a chance to show you just how much important you are to us…” Allison gently said

“You are not alone now Five…we will always be by your side, so depend on us more…” Luther squeezed his twin brother’s hand softly.

Diego nuzzled his face into his brother’s hair “Wake up you shit… You have a lot of explaining to do but… we would try to understand okay? Even though I am getting real tired of your shit, but we’ll be here for you…”

Vanya could feel herself tearing up “No matter what happens Five… we would be here for you. I know you think it’s your job to protect us but… we don’t need it. What we need is for you to be with us, and to never leave us again…”

“We love you so much Five… don’t worry this time, it will be our turn to look after you okay? Until you get sick of us hovering over you but… in our defense you bought this upon yourself little brother…”

That made all of them laughed softly, their eyes and expression soft and warm as they watch over their little brother.

_The faint blue glow in Five’s hands is more than enough of an answer to what Five is thinking._


	4. Chapter 4

“Ben maybe you should rest for a while…”

Ben looked up from the papers he was reading since yesterday night, he looked up to see Vanya looking at him with concern on her face. Ben smiled at her reassuringly “I am still okay, I still have a lot of work to do for Five’s painkillers. And I really want to try and finish it before he wakes up…”

Vanya sighed, she looked around the part of the medical ward where different medical equipment are placed “How long have you been here?” she asked instead

Ben just hummed before returning to the papers in his hands “I can’t really sleep… so when Diego forced me to return and get some rest in my room, I just decided to go to the library for the time being then returned here to start the painkillers that might help Five.”

“You mean… you haven’t slept at all?”

Ben chuckled “I know you didn’t got even a wink of sleep so does the rest of us so I don’t know if I deserve any lecture coming from you…”

Vanya chuckled “Yes that might be true but at least we ate breakfast and whereas you still haven’t eaten anything since yesterday night so…”

Ben looked back at her, then glanced at the papers in his hands “Well… I still need to run some test.” Ben glanced at the clock, _7:30 am,_ “But I guess I could eat something while this machine runs…”

Vanya smiled as Ben stood up “Mom cooked us pancakes since she knows what is happening to us, Luther and Diego are guarding Five while Allison and Klaus decided to clean Five’s… blood off the whole house especially in his room…”

Ben shivered as he could clearly remember the traces of bloods all across their house when Diego carried Five to the medical ward, he couldn’t volunteer to clean the blood himself so does Diego, so he was thankful that Klaus and Allison had the guts to be the one to bleach their house clean.

“I… I just hope that they’ll be able to clean every blood…” Ben whispered as they exited the medical ward

Vanya soothingly rubbed his back “We all do…” she whispered back as they approach the dining room.

**~o~oOo~o~**

“Do you know Fivey’s blood type?” Klaus suddenly asked

Allison and Klaus has been bleaching the floor since morning, they started to clean up the blood from the medical ward and they decided to clean Five’s room last simply because all of them can’t stomach the sight of Five’s blood all over the medical ward. So here they are, on their knees with brush scrub and bleach.

Allison looked at Klaus “We all have the same blood type Klaus and you should know that because it’s a vital information.”

Klaus just hummed as he continued to scrub the floor “Well it’s just interesting to know that even though we are all technically not siblings biologically we still have the same blood type. I just figured out that maybe we would have different types you know? Like I could be a B+ and Fivey and Luther can be like A blood type…”

Allison chuckled “Well thank god that wasn’t the case because blood type A is really hard to find, we should be thankful that all of us are O types.”

They continue to clean up the blood in silence after that, even with nitrile gloves on, Allison could still feel the blood on her hands making her shiver every now and then. Usually, it was their Mom who would do the clean-up, but right now she was with Luther and Diego in the medical ward because Five needed a blood transfusion earlier. So, Allison and Klaus volunteered to be the one to clean up seeing as all of them becomes squeamish at the sight of their little brother’s blood.

As they finished cleaning up the stairs and the hallway, both of them looked at each other before heading towards Five’s room. And like they expected the door is still broken and just lying on the ground. Klaus shudder at the sight of Five’s bloody bedsheets and the floor.

“I’ll…” Allison started, her voice shaking a bit because of the amounts of blood in the bedsheet “I’ll take care of the bedsheets…” she whispered

Klaus just dumbly nodded, as Allison started to head towards the bed, Klaus’s attention went to the bottles of adrenaline on the ground together with the used syringe needles. As Klaus kneeled down at the bottles, he couldn’t help but feel anger slowly raising in his chest at the thought that Five would easily use drugs, but then he remembered what Ben told them, that maybe Five wasn’t aware of the effects of the adrenaline on his body.

Klaus just wanted to know the whole truth.

But they know they would have to wait because right now, they don’t want Five to wake up just yet not until Ben is finished with the new painkillers he is currently trying to make in the medical ward.

Klaus just hopes that Five doesn’t know the fact that he was injecting himself with high dosage of ecstasy drugs, because Klaus wouldn’t know what to do if he would know that Five was injecting himself but he just didn’t care.

He hopes that Five is better than him.

As he quietly picked up the bottles and the used syringes then placed it into the trash bag he had, he could clearly hear Allison sigh behind him. He turned to face his sister who is frowning “Is something wrong Alli?” Klaus asked

Allison looked at him “We need to buy Five a new mattress because no amount of washing would be able to remove this blood stains, the blood in the bedsheet seeped through the mattress… and it dried off very easily…”

Klaus took a look at the mattress and true to Allison’s words, the mattress would be better off to be burnt than try and wash it. “Well might as well…” Klaus shrugged returning his attention to the bottles and used syringes “Fivey’s mattress is quite old so maybe that’s the sign to get him a new one… oh and might as well make Five transfer to a new room because big guy Luther literally broke the door’s frame so it would take time to fix that…” Klaus said pointing at the broken frame door

Allison looked at where Klaus is point, and just what he said, it would be more practical for Five to have a new room rather than fixing it. Allison nodded “I think there is an empty room between Luther’s and Diego’s room… maybe Five could transfer there? So, we could all be in the same floor…”

Klaus hummed “He could but that room is the nearest to the stairs so…” Klaus then shrugged “Personally I would prefer Five on a different floor if he would have to take that room…”

Allison paused to think “Well at least that room is right between Luther’s and Diego’s room so it must be safer than having Five on a different floor… and not to mention that empty room is slightly bigger than Five’s current room.”

As Klaus picked up the last bottle and used syringe, he got up before dusting his knees. He tied off the trash bag before setting it aside “Well you have a point but we would need to talk to the others before making that decision…”

Allison just hummed in agreement before ripping the whole bedsheet of the bed. Because of the actions Five’s pillow tumbled out of the bed, Allison and Klaus both looked at the sudden thud they heard the moment the pillow hit the ground. They both looked at each other before Allison picked up the surprisingly blood free pillow. She and Klaus shared a look of surprise as they saw a green thick notebook on the ground.

Allison placed the clean pillow down on Five’s desk as Klaus picked up the green notebook “What is this? Baby Cinco’s diary?” he asked as he faced the notebook in Allison’s line of vision.

Allison’s face scrunched up “I highly doubt that Five would keep his diary just under his pillow…” she said “If I were Five I would probably hide it somewhere more difficult to find…”

“Should we open it?” Klaus asked tracing the hard-bound notebook

Allison hummed “I mean… this might belong to Five and… is it wise to invade his privacy? What if it’s something personal to him?”

Klaus took a last look on the notebook in his hands before nodding “Yeah… I also think that we shouldn’t take a look.” He firmly said before setting the notebook down on Five’s desk together with the pillow.

Both Klaus and Allison looked at the broken glass that is also covered in blood. Allison sighed deeply “Maybe we should just burn this room or seal it off for good…”

Klaus chuckled “While I would agree with that sister, there might be a good chance that we could also accidentally burn Ben’s room so I don’t really suggest that…”

Allison’s eyes wandered around the room and out of the corner of her eyes she saw the very same gun that Five used to shoot himself. She tugged Klaus’s clothes to get his attention before pointing at the gun. Suddenly, the events from last night flashback to both of them. Allison looked at Klaus “I nearly forgot about it but….” She started “How did you do that?”

Klaus himself vaguely remembered how he did it “Uh… to be completely honest I ddin’t even know how I did it…” he said “All I remember thinking is that Fivey should drop the gun then the next thing I know my hands are glowing dark purple when I flicked the gun out of Five’s hand…”

Allison smiled at him “Because of that you really saved Five…” she proudly said “Do you think it’s a new power?”

Klaus laughed “Oh no no, that’s literally impossible…” he said “I mean I am not like Baby Cinco who has evolving powers. I can see the dead and talk to them but that’s it.”

Allison frowned at how dismissive Klaus is “Maybe we shouldn’t rule that out though…” she said “I mean Diego suddenly had another power so why not also you?”

Klaus shrugged “At this point sister Allison, I don’t even know myself but if that’s the case then…” Klaus’s eyes direction went to the gun that is still on the ground “Then I’ll have to ask Baby Cinco to help me with it… after all he would know what to do.” He smiled “He always do… because he is the best…”

Allison smiled at Klaus “He really is…” she whispered

**~o~oOo~o~**

“You should have just let me give Five some blood instead of you…”

Luther just gave Diego a small smile as their Mom placed a band aid over where the needle had pierced him. As of the moment, Luther just finished giving Five some blood that his twin brother needed because the bag he had right now is running low and thus needed to be replaced with a new one. Usually they would have a stack of type O blood in their medical ward but for some reason they run out, making Luther need to donate some for Five.

“It’s not a big problem, I am just glad that I can finally give out some blood seeing as when I was in my ape body I couldn’t…” Luther simply said

Both Luther and Diego silently watch as their Mom efficiently changed the old blood bag with the new one. Luther sighed in relief once he made sure that Five is already okay with the blood that came from him, he continued to lay in one of the medical beds as he tried not to feel to dizzy. After all, just this morning Ben had to also get some of his blood.

“Do you need anything?” Diego asked

Luther just smiled at him before closing his eyes “I’m good, thought I would need to sleep because I feel really tired.” Luther opened one of his eyes so he could look at Diego “Just… make sure that Five would be alright…” he said

Diego smiled at him “Yeah, that’s what I am planning to do…” with that Luther finally let himself rest knowing that his twin brother will be in good hands

Diego waited until Luther’s breath has even out indicating that his brother is asleep before leaving him in favor of sitting beside Five’s bed. Diego eyed his little brother before sighing as he placed his hand on Five’s hair “Don’t take too much time to sleep okay Five?” he whispered “I don’t really want to wait for a whole week just like last time…”

Since yesterday night, Diego has been in the medical ward just guarding Five while Luther and Allison forced the rest of their siblings to at least rest in their own rooms. Allison and Luther didn’t even bother making him leave seeing as he would never budge out of the chair he was sitting. He had to call work for a ‘sick’ leave, which Diego never really used so he had no problem requesting it. As he guards Five all throughout the night, the glowing blue hues in his hands slowly faded away and when Diego saw it happen he immediately inspected Five’s body for any changes in his injuries. He was mildly surprise that he found that nothing really happened seeing as all his wounds are still there, Diego thought that Five’s power just acted up but didn’t really do anything aside from healing the small cuts he sustained.

Diego frowned as he knows that because of Five’s condition, his little brother would be in is vulnerable state for a while. Seeing as his brother wouldn’t be able to walk, and he would have difficulty in using both of his arms seeing as both are injured especially his dominant hand which is his left arm. Not to mention, during the event that happened yesterday night, Five is having difficulty with his powers.

If someone decided to once again fuck their family up, Five would be the most ideal target.

Diego would have no problem killing whoever would attack them right now, detective or not. He would put his life on the line just to protect Five, or any of his siblings.

Diego sighed heavily as he gently massage Five’s head as his little brother’s face scrunched up in obvious pain but he was still asleep. “It’s okay Five…” he mumbled softly “Just rest okay? Ben is already working on the painkillers for you so just bear with the pain for a little longer…”

Diego’s attention went to the medical wards door the moment he heard it softly open. Ben entered the room with Vanya, Diego straighten up in his chair but his hand never leaving his brother’s head “Did you already ate Ben?” Diego asked

Ben just nodded “Yeah I just finished eating so I’ll just continue with the painkillers…” he said

Diego just smiled at him “Don’t pressure yourself.” He simply said making Ben smile before heading towards the deeper part of the medical ward. Vanya and Diego watched at Ben drew the curtains for privacy.

Vanya turned to face Luther “I told him I could have given Five some blood….” She said

Diego shrugged “I offered too but he was really insistent on it…”

Vanya just smiled at him “Well I’ll keep an eye out for him…” she said she looked at Five “Is he in pain?” she sadly asked looking at Five

Diego glanced down at Five then back at her “I think so…” he mumbled “I mean he did sustain a lot of injuries so if he wasn’t asleep right now he would be crying in pain again, just like last night…”

Vanya sighed, a look of downcast on her expression “I know it’s not ideal but… I really hope he would stay asleep until Ben finished the painkillers…”

Diego took a last look at Vanya before shifting his full attention to Five once again “I just hope that he wouldn’t sleep that long like last time…”

The look on Vanya’s face was more than enough to make Diego believe that she agreed with that statement.

**~o~oOo~o~**

Allison sighed tiredly as she and Klaus finally managed to bring out the last garbage bag into their backyard for burning, Mr. Pennycrumb for some reason is strangely quite in the backyard where their dog spends most of his time. Klaus gently picked up Mr. Pennycrumb “It’s okay buddy, everything is fine…”

Allison petted Mr. Pennycrumb in his head “I think Mr. Pennycrumb knows what is happening, he is usually very energetic and happy. But right now…”

They both glance at Mr. Pennycrumb who is at Klaus’s arms just sitting and not even waging his tail. They both looked at each other “Maybe we should bring him to Five…” Allison suggested “I think he misses Five…”

Klaus nodded “It’s a good thing that Mr. Pennycrumb was with Mom during last night…” he mumbled as the both of them started to head towards inside their house once again.

As they arrived at the medical ward, Allison gently opened the door knowing that her siblings might be sleeping inside. And true to her prediction, the moment she and Klaus entered they could see Luther sleeping on one of the medical beds together with Vanya who is reading quietly next to Luther’s bed. Their attention shifted to Diego who is also sleeping by Five’s bed but they could clearly see that Diego could be woken up anytime, even by the slightest noise.

As Klaus placed Mr. Pennycrumb down, Mr. Pennycrumb didn’t bark but the dog quietly walked towards Five’s bed before jumping into it and settling himself at the very end of the bed, just by Five’s foot. The both of them smiled as Mr. Pennycrumb just closed his eyes before drifting back to sleep.

Vanya finally noticed them because she looked over her book, she gave them a smile “Hello, done with the clean up?” she asked quietly, not wanting to wake up Luther and even Diego

Allison just nodded before going towards her as Klaus went towards Diego and Five. Allison sat down next to Vanya “Five would be needing to change rooms…”

Vanya frowned “Oh…” she said “But the only available room we have on the same floor is the one between Luther’s and Diego’s room near the stairs…”

Allison sighed “I know, that’s why we would be needing to have a family meeting regarding this. Klaus personally thinks that Five would be better off in an another floor but I think he would be safer at the same floor as us…”

Vanya looked over where Diego, Klaus, and Five is “I don’t think Diego would like it that Five would be in a different floor than us…” she then smiled “You know how he is…” then she paused to think “Although that room isn’t bad… after all it’s between Luther and Diego’s room after all… it might be good because that room is bigger than Five’s current one…”

Allison followed Vanya’s line of vision “We will have to talk about it once Five wakes up…” she muttered

**~o~oOo~o~**

The next time Five woke up, it was nearing dinner.

When Five forcibly tried to open his eyes despite the excruciating pain he was in, he could just see outline of people surrounding him but like the last time he still can’t see properly. He squinted trying to see anything but to no avail. He closed his eyes once again as another wave of pain washed over him, at this point Five would rather be drugged induced rather than waking up to the feeling of his body being stabbed and hit with multiple knives and a metal bat.

“Five… do you want Allison to rumor you again? The painkillers still aren’t done… but it will be soon…”

Five thinks it was Diego who is talking, but he can’t be sure because it sounded muffled. So Five just nodded or at least he tried to. Five was hoping his family would be able to tell.

“I heard a rumor… you fell asleep.”

It’s a good thing that Five was able to hear that one clearly because the effect of the rumor on him is more than welcomed as of the moment.

They all watch as Five passed out again even though he just woke up. As much as they want to see Five awake, they wouldn’t want him to be in too much pain.

They just hope that Ben would finish the painkillers sooner than what he told them. Because it was hard for them to see Five in this state.

Diego sigh in relief as he fixed his position from the chair where he was sitting since yesterday night. He only got out when he needed to eat and shower but he made sure that at least one of them was with Five. He looked around the room as Allison and Luther fixed Five’s blanket “Why don’t you just rumor him to not feel the pain…?” Diego suddenly asked

Allison looked at him “Well I can’t do that…” she slowly said “I am not sure the extent of my powers but I don’t think I could do that much…”

Diego hummed “I mean it’s just convenient for us if you rumor him not to feel the pain…”

Allison chuckled “If my powers works that way, I would rumor him to not get in any danger instead of him not feeling any pain…” she glanced at Five “If I could… I would rumor him to stay out of any danger…”

Diego and Luther chuckled “That’s impossible because we all know Five’s secret powers involve in him attracting all kinds of trouble…” Luther said

Allison looked at Luther “By the way, we need to throw out Five’s mattress or… honestly we just burn it. The blood has already dried off and at this point it would be a miracle for us to even manage to remove the blood…”

Luther sighed “Yeah I’ll take care of that tomorrow…” he mumbled not really finding that job enjoyable seeing as the mattress in question is quite drenched in their little brother’s blood “I’ll just burn it, with that amount of blood we would get questioned by the garbage collector and we can’t risk that…”

Allison and Diego both nodded in agreement, and not long they all heard the door opened, with Vanya peeking inside “Dinner is ready…” she simply said

Allison and Luther both looked at Diego at the same time making Diego roll his eyes “No.” he firmly said “I’ll stay here and you can’t make me.”

Allison looked at him with a deadpanned expression “I literally can but I won’t.” she said “But you need to eat Diego.”

“Just bring me food in here, I’ll stay and be with Five.”

Luther must have sensed his resolve because he just sighed in defeat “I’ll bring you some food…” he said making Allison look at him “Well it would take us forever to convince Diego to eat with us so might as well give what he wants…”

Diego grinned “You’ll have a much higher success into talking to a brick wall rather than talking to me about leaving Five alone in the medical ward.”

Allison glanced back and forth between Diego and Luther before also sighed in defeat “Fine.” She relented “But someone would replace you as guard tonight. You need to rest in your own room.” Before Diego could open his mouth to argue she glared at him “I don’t think Five would appreciate his _older brother_ neglecting his own health just so he could be with him in the medical ward”

That made Diego shut his mouth, Allison inwardly smirked knowing that all she needed to do was use Five’s name and Diego would relent in his stubborn decision.

That’s just how powerful Five is over them.

“Fine…” Diego grumbled “But only because I don’t want Five to be on my ass the moment he wakes up…”

That was more than enough for Allison to relax a little.

**~o~oOo~o~**

“I’m a fucking genius!” Ben shouted in triumphant as he held a small vial filled with colorless fluid inside of it.

“Very debatable…”

Ben turned around pouting a little at the remark “Hey that’s uncalled for!”

Luther and Klaus chuckled at the expression that Ben has “A genius wouldn’t starve themselves to death, you know that right Benerino?” Klaus asked grinning at his brother

Ben rolled his eyes “Starving and forgetting to eat lunch are two very different things Klaus…” he simply said.

Luther just smiled at Ben “You finished the painkillers?” he asked

Ben beamed at them, even though he is very tired at the moment he couldn’t help but feel proud of himself “Yes I did!” he cheerfully said “Although I don’t know how to make it into a solid form, I was able to finally make it thanks to your blood and Five’s!” Ben said presenting them the vial “All we have to do is inject it into Five’s IV drop then hopefully it would take effect instantly.”

“No side effects or whatsoever?” Luther asked smiling at Ben, proud at how genius he could be.

Ben grinned “Nothing! I triple made sure of that!”

Klaus couldn’t help himself but hug Ben “I’m so proud of you Benerino! That’s some shit level magic you did there!”

Ben chuckled as he returned the hug “Not magic Klaus, just pure science and chemistry.”

Luther then both gently guided them out of the curtains “Come on you two, we need to eat dinner with them…” he said closing the curtains behind him “Ben you could inject the painkillers now before eating…”

Ben grinned at him “That’s what I plan to do.” Was all he said.

They all smiled knowing that once the painkillers entered Five’s system, they’ll be able to see their little brother awake and finally not in so much pain.

**~o~oOo~o~**

Five didn’t know what day it is or what time is it but the moment he woke up once again, he could clearly see the rays of sun seeping through the high windows of medical ward. He smiled as he could feel nothing, after days (?) of being in pain the numbness coursing throughout his body is more than welcomed.

When he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw is Mr. Pennycrumb staring at him happily wagging his tail. “Hi Mr. Pennycrumb… how are you today?” he gently mumbled, smiling as Mr. Pennycrumb happily barked at him.

Five looked around the room finding it weird that none of his siblings are here with him, he could vaguely remember all of them being with him from bits of his hazy memory.

He could remember Diego asking him if Allison could rumor him to sleep, he remembered agreeing because of the intense pain he was feeling that time.

Five sighed, his attention returned to Mr. Pennycrumb “Could you get those idiots for me Mr. Pennycrumb?” Five grinned as Mr. Pennycrumb just barked at him before running out of the medical ward.

Five sighed as he knows that both of his arms are out of commission for the time being, because even though his arms are under the blankets, he could feel the pressure of the cast in his dominant hand “I wonder how will I eat…” he muttered to himself. He now regrets shooting himself in his right shoulder, maybe he should just have shot himself in his left shoulder.

As the event flooded his memories once again, he sighed heavily knowing just how much he fucked up. Five would never forget the horrified looks that he received from his family when they founded him in his room.

For the first time, Five didn’t know what to expect from his family.

Would they get mad at him?

Are they mad at him?

Would they accept his explanation on all the things he did?

_Would they forgive him for what he has done?_

Thousands of questions are flooding his mind the more he thinks about the outcome in the situation.

Five just hopes that they would believe what he would say, because right now, Five only plans to tell his family the whole truth.

**~o~oOo~o~**

Diego was surprised when Mr. Pennycrumb suddenly dashed out of the medical ward, he just left the medical ward to get a glass of water for himself which he almost dropped when Mr. Pennycrumb ran out of the medical ward. Diego just shrugged before entering the medical ward once again.

This time, he did drop the glass when he saw Five wide awake.

He immediately rushed to his side, and he smiled as he Five looked back at him “Five…” Diego whispered “How are you feeling…?”

“Numb but great…” he mumbled “Where are the others?” he asked

Diego chuckled before sitting down on his chair, his hand instinctively going to his little brother’s head “It’s lunch time so they are eating at the dining room…”

Five then squinted at him “Then why are you not with the others?” he asked “Are you skipping meals like a dumbass that you are?”

Diego just smiled despite Five’s words, he was just really glad that his little brother is awake and back with them “You really are a shit you know that?” Diego whispered he couldn’t help himself but lean down and kiss Five on the top of his head “You are such a little shit for making us worry so much, so you don’t get to lecture me about being a dumbass, you shit dumbass…”

Five chuckled and even before he could retort back with lines of colorful insult back to his brother, the medical ward door flew open that startled Diego and Five. It didn’t even take long before all of his family are crowded on his bed, all a little bit breathless from running.

“Five are you in pain?” Ben immediately asked as soon as he could see his brother finally awake after three days of being put under Allison’s rumor.

Five shakes his head “Just very numb but great regardless…” he turned his attention to Luther “Could you help me up?” he asked

Gently and carefully, Luther together with Diego helped Five into a sitting position, whereas Vanya fixed the pillows behind Five so that their brother would be comfortable with how he was sitting on the bed. Once he was sitting, Five smiled at them “I’m fine so stop with those looks.” He huffed out he would have crossed his arms if he could move it.

It was Allison who cleared her throat “Five…” she started “We were really worried about you… you had no idea just how much we spent these couple of days wondering what we did wrong for you to do what you did…”

Five’s face scrunched up in confusion “What do you mean…?”

Ben sighed, already anticipating this kind of reaction from their brother “Five… would you tell us the whole truth? Why….” Ben had to swallow, he didn’t even know if the truth is what he really wanted, because he knows it would break them inside “Why… did you use drugs?”

The question was simple but the tension in the room skyrocketed. Five glanced down at his right arm that was covered in clean bandages but he knows that underneath that was several punctured needle wounds due to him injecting himself with adrenaline “I didn’t…” he mumbled out “I just honestly want my powers back but… if I had know that adrenaline gets processed in my body like the ecstasy drugs, I would never use it…”

The admission made them breath a sigh of clear relief, they all know that Five wouldn’t lie to them like this especially since they know that the look that Five has right now only tells them the truth. Ben teared up a little “I’m so glad… so _so_ glad Five…” he gasps out before wiping the tears even before they could fall “I… I thought that you’d use drugs just because it would make you stronger… thank you Five…”

Five felt so guilty at how Ben looks like now, the kind of look that makes Five want to apologies to all of them “I’m sorry… I swear I didn’t know…”

Vanya then softly held his right hand “Five?” she called out “Did… did you self-harm…?” because on top of everything that happened, this is one thought that keeps on replaying in Vanya’s mind, like a broken recorder.

Five looked at her directly “I… I did but it was only for a small experiment I did…” Five frowned at the way Vanya’s hands tremble slightly “I would never cut myself for nothing you should all know that…”

“Then why did you do it Five?” her question was begging

“The adrenaline made me so numb to the point that I can’t even feel my left hand was broken… so I thought that with the adrenaline on my system I could… I could not feel any pain and I could use my own body to… protect if any of you are in the way of physical harm…”

They all looked horrified by that statement “Five…” Vanya gravely whispered

“Was that also the reason why you shot yourself Five…?” Klaus slowly asked, as he finally piece the information together

Five slowly nodded, his eyes directly at his cast not have the will to look at any of them especially with how they look right now “Yes.”

That got him a collective breath of shudder and disbelief “Jesus Five…” Luther mumbled “When will you realize that we don’t need you to die in our place?”

Five’s head snapped up at that statement “Fuck you…” he suddenly said “You had no fucking idea just how tired I am seeing all of you dying…” he sneered out “Do you have any fucking idea how hard it was for me Luther to burry all of you? To see you all die not once but thrice? Do you have any idea just how much I fucking sacrificed for all of you just to see you all cold and dead simply because I failed saving all of you?!” Five didn’t even realize that he was crying as he goes on “So fuck you if you think that I wouldn’t kill myself just to make sure that all of you gets to live, because Luther **_I am fucking tired_** of living just to see you all dead right in front of my own fucking eyes!”

That statement sent the room into a complete silence, it was the first time that Five was this open with his feelings. They all know, after all they watched the video months ago, but to hear it out of Five’s mouth just hits them differently.

“I’m just tired…” Five whispered as he was unable to wipe any tears freely falling from his eyes “I just want to finally rest… to just be with all of you alive and well. Right from the fucking beginning that’s all what I ever wanted… and I thought I got it… but then that motherfucker Akira showed up and **_killed_** Ben in my vision, everyday without fail his scream would wake me up in cold sweat. **_I am scared_** , that all of this is still in my vision. I… I don’t even know what’s real anymore… my powers keeps on growing and growing that I am scared that what I am experiencing right now are all just illusion from the future until I fuck it up again. _Like I always do_.”

By the end of his statement, all of them looked guilty, miserable and heartbroken at what Five just told all of them. Diego can’t stand to see his little brother like this so he carefully hugged Five, his heart breaking as Five immediately latches to him crying his heart out.

“I’m so sorry Five… I’m so sorry…” Diego didn’t even know why he was apologizing, but he felt that he needed to “I’m sorry for everything we put you through…”

“I just… _please_ don’t die… _not again_ …”

All of them wordlessly hugged Five, the best way they could considering that Five is still heavily injured. “We love you Five… we really do…” Klaus mumbled out but he knows he could be heard clearly

“And none of this are illusion Five… everything that happened, our birthday? That was all real…” Vanya added softly

“We would do better Five…” Luther firmly said “After all we are your family right? And we want you safe just like how you want us to be safe also. But please… don’t ever think that you are alone… you will never be because we are here for you right now…”

“I’m sorry Five…” Ben mumbled out “I know it was hard for you… and if only I could… I would delete that memory you have of me dying… I’m so sorry Five, I really do…”

“We love you Five… we will never be complete without you in the picture you know that right?” Allison said giving Five a soft smile only reserved for her family “We will be forever grateful for you, so please let us help you this time…”

Five nodded as tears just continued to pour out of his eyes, seeing and hearing all of them like this makes Five believe that everything is real.

Just like the warmth that all of them is giving him.

**~o~oOo~o~**

It didn’t surprise them that after a while, Five passed out due to exhaustion and to him crying. Diego carefully cradled Five’s head and body as his little brother slumped his weight to him. Ben was the one who rearranged the pillows so that Diego could carefully and gently place Five down again in the bed. Luther gently wiped the remaining tears that Five has in his cheeks.

“I… I had no idea that’s how Five felt all this time…” Allison mumbled out as they all stare at Five as he sleeps

“I can’t even imagine what’s it is like in his head…” Klaus said “Five is really something isn’t he…?” he fondly asked as he removed some of Five’s hair out of his forehead

“We really need to do better…” Ben mumbled out “We can’t just let Five continue to feel this way towards us… I mean he deserves so much better than what we are offering to him right now…”

Luther nodded “I agree with Ben, we can’t let Five always think that we would die in front of him. We need to assure him that that will never happen again… to make him see that it will never happen again.”

Diego gently folded Five’s blanket underneath his chin just so his little brother wouldn’t be smothered by the thick blanket “We need to train…” he suddenly said making all of them look at his direction “Do you all notice that ever since 1960’s we haven’t been using our powers at all?” that got him a collective nod “But Five said that his powers just continues to grow every passing day, so it would just made perfect sense for us to train so that our powers would improve just like Five’s…” Diego sighed as he gently massage his brother’s head “We can’t burden Five with out own incompetency to protect ourselves… I mean without us weighing him down, he wouldn’t tire himself to the point that he can’t even use his own powers right now just so he could save us just like what happened with that fucker Akira… or the two apocalypse that was averted thanks to him… or what happened in the barn back in the 1960’s… and basically everything fucked up that happened to us, now that I think about it.”

They all glance at Five “Wow…” Vanya mumbled out “We really are just useless… we always depend on Five… we just continue to make him do all the work while all we do is argue and we didn’t even believe him the first time…”

An air of guilt hanged above them as they have collective memory flashback during those times that Five would always put them first before himself. They might have died in front of Five’s eyes, but Five just kept it to himself for so long because he didn’t want to burden them with that fact.

They really don’t deserve Five. Or anything that he does for them.

“Okay…” Klaus suddenly said “We will train, to improve and stop depending on Five.” He firmly said, leaving no room for argument which mildly surprise them. After all they all know that out of all of them Klaus hated training with his powers the most given that he was traumatized by Reginald.

“But how…?” Allison asked “I mean I am down to train, but how will we do it exactly?”

Ben let out a sigh, he glanced down at Five, and not long they all followed his line of vision. They all sighed as they all know the silent implication.

“I can’t believe that we would depend on Five to train us when we are literally doing this to be independent with our own powers…” Luther mumbled out “The irony is great on this one…”

“Before we train though… we would need to make sure that Five would recover. After all, we can’t just start on our own…” Vanya suddenly said “I mean above anything else, Five’s condition is our priority right now…”

They all smiled, of course Five is their priority that will never change.

“We owe Five that much…” Diego mumbled out “We would be here for him… so he would know just how much he means to us…”

Ben smiled, placing his hand on top of Five’s “We are here for you Five…” he whispered “We will take care of you while you recover… so prepare yourself with us just hovering all over you.”

They all chuckled, already knowing that Five would pretend to be all irritated but they all know that it would just be an act, that deep down Five is really enjoying just how much attention they give him.

Because that’s just how Five is.

They all love him regardless, and that will never change.

**~o~oOo~o~**

**A/N: You guys down to see sparrow academy making an entrance in the series?**


	5. Chapter 5

“He is still sleeping?”

Vanya looked up from her book to see Diego sat right beside her, “I mean it’s still fairly early and I really expect for him to sleep more after all he is still recovering right?”

Diego sighed glancing at their little brother “After what happened yesterday, I was hoping that Five would wake up sometime in the middle of the night… just so I could make sure that he will be more or less fine….”

Vanya closed the book she was reading “Ben did say that the painkiller would make him feel more exhausted and Mom told us that Five would be on strict bed rest for at least a whole month…”

Diego chuckled “Five would be bored out of his mind… I can’t imagine him just lying on his own bed for a whole month. He would get cranky and would probably force all of us to indulge him or some shit.”

Vanya suddenly looked at him “Did you already know that Allison is planning on suggesting Five to move into a another different room?”

That got Diego’s attention, he diverted his gaze away from his brother to look at his sister “What?” he asked “But the only available room on our floor is the one between Luther’s and my own room…”

Vanya nodded at him “That’s what Allison was also telling me, but if Five doesn’t want that room he could move into a different floor instead…”

Diego rolled his eyes “No.” he firmly said “I would rather give up my own room rather than let Five on a different floor than us.”

Vanya giggled “I knew you would say that…” she smiled at him “So are you okay with Five in that vacant room in the same floor as us?”

Diego paused to think “That room is the closest to the stairs though…” he mumbled “I wouldn’t want Five’s room to be in direct of a possible intruder if ever we are being breached…”

Vanya sighed as she also knows that fact “Well it’s either that room or a different floor…”

Diego sighed irritably “If it comes down to that I’ll just fix Five’s door frame…” he muttered “Or I’ll trade my room so he could at least have a bigger one than what he currently has…”

Vanya smiled at him “Well it would take a while if it comes to that…” she said “I mean we would have to move all of your things, right?”

Diego just grinned at her “Well then, time for Luther to put his powers to good use…” he said making Vanya laugh “At least then he could actually be useful for me this one time.”

“Diego that’s mean…” she suddenly grin “Don’t let Luther hear you say that though… you would hurt his feelings.”

Diego laughed “No promises, after all… I really don’t care what Luther feels…” he said but they both know that was a complete lie, but Vanya didn’t bother calling him out of that lie.

**~o~oOo~o~**

Just like last time that he woke up, Five felt numb.

Wonderfully numb.

He would have slept once again if not for the ruckus that is happening just right beside him.

He can’t really catch a simple break, can’t he?

“…-am telling you _Klaus_ , you can’t mix raw pancake batter with chocolate and shit tons of syrup and call it a proper _breakfast_!”

“And I am telling you _Ben,_ that you don’t get to say anything about what I eat mainly because I saw you drinking a whole fucking ranch bottle for breakfast _just now!”_

“What seriously Ben? When did that happen and who told you to do that shit?”

“You are believing Klaus over me Diego? How outrageous!”

“Of course, he would! He loves me more than you Benerino!”

“Don’t you dare think Klaus that I don’t believe Ben either!”

“Thank you! You know I would never lie!”

Five thinks that this kind of conversation would make him want to be put in a fucking coma instead of this drug induced sleep.

He opened his eyes and instantly glared at the back of Diego, Ben and Klaus. “Fucking idiot, can you argue any louder?” he said sarcastically “A little louder and people from fucking China might be able to hear you all.”

It was worth it though, the way the three of them whipped their heads to look at him with a surprise expression on their faces. Five chuckled “What? You three wouldn’t continue your mind-numbing conversation?”

Almost immediately his three brothers took a seat on the vacant chairs, “Five…” Diego mumbled “How are you feeling?”

“Fine, I woke up because of how loud you three are.”

Klaus chuckled “Yeah that was purely intentional because you’ve been sleeping for a long time now. You are turning into a lazy person Baby Cinco!”

Five gave him a tight smile, one that promises bodily harm “If I can move my arms, I would choke you for that comment.”

Ben chuckled before glancing at Five’s IV then back at his brother “We adjusted the painkillers, so the effect would be more effective and long lasting…” he said “But even though you are incredibly numb right now, don’t you dare think that we would let you out of this bed!”

Five rolled his eyes “Honestly I would rather stay here in bed than have all of you nag me all day about staying in bed, your voices are annoying enough to bound me in this bed.” Five looked at Diego “Could you help me up?” he asked

Diego nodded and as he gently help his little brother up, careful of his wounds, it was Klaus who fluffed up the pillow behind Five so he would be more comfortable. As they settled Five into a sitting position in the bed, Diego looked at Ben “Go tell the others that Five is awake.”

Ben nodded as he walked towards the medical ward’s door, he heard Five shout just before he was out of earshot.

“Get Mr. Pennycrumb!”

Ben chuckled, “Of course I would!” he shouted back before finally heading towards his other siblings.

**~o~oOo~o~**

Five happily run his fingers in between Mr. Pennycrumb’s fur, finding it relaxing with just how soft it is. Mr. Pennycrumb just let him as he contentedly settles in Five’s lap. Five could feel the soft gazes of Diego and Klaus but he pointedly ignored it as he divert his whole attention to Mr. Pennycrumb instead.

The peaceful atmosphere was broken when once again the medical ward door opened revealing his remaining family members. Five looked at them “Good, we are all here.” He simply said

“How are you feeling Five? Any pain at all?” Allison asked the moment she closed the distance between her and Five’s bed

Five just shakes his head “Nothing at all, which I am actually grateful because I could clearly see the extent of my injuries…”

Luther smiled at him “That’s good to know Five…” he said “Ben specifically made that painkiller for you seeing as there might still be adrenaline in your system…”

Five frowned at his statement making all of them look at him.

“Is there something wrong Five?” Vanya worriedly asked

Five just looked at her before clenching his right hand, concentrating as he tried to summon up his powers.

Nothing happened.

Not even a small spark.

He sighed in disappointment, but then he realized, he placed his hands on his chest trying to feel the emptiness he was feeling that made him use the adrenaline in the first place.

His eyes widen in surprise as he feels fine.

Like the emptiness he felt days ago, didn’t even exist.

“That…” he mumbled “That doesn’t make any sense…”

All of siblings looked at each other in worry “Five…” Diego said getting his attention “Is there something you are not telling us…?”

Five averted his gaze, looking back down at his hands. A clear tell that he is indeed hiding something but he doesn’t want to say it. They all know him by now. Five has the habit of averting his gaze from any of them before telling them he was fine, when in fact, he is not.

“I’m fine.”

Surprisingly, it was Ben who scoffed “Do you really think we are idiots Five?” he said making Five look at him “Newsflash, we all know you by now and we could see the bullshit you are trying to hide.” Ben gritted his teeth, trying to surpass the boiling anger he was feeling “Would it kill you to just be honest with us…?” that last question came softer than what Ben was actually feeling.

Even before Five could open his mouth to possibly retort, Luther placed his hand on top of his own making Five look at his twin brother who is directly looking at him with a pleading look “Five please…” he whispered but it was loud enough to be heard “We just want to help you this time…”

“Please help us understand you Fivey…” Klaus said, also looking at him with an unreadable expression “We just want to be able to help you this time. We don’t want a repeat of this accident ever again…”

“Please Five? I am begging you… please…”

The tone that Allison used made Five look at her.

Allison never begs, after all with her powers she could have just rumor him to tell all of them.

But she didn’t, she would rather beg than to rumor him.

Five bit the inside of his cheeks, he took one last look around his family before his resolve crumbled.

He took a deep breath

“I…” he mumbled “After our birthday… I know that something was extremely wrong with me. No matter how hard I tried, my powers wouldn’t answer to me. I tried absolutely anything but nothing…” Five looked at them before continuing “Everyday I feel so tired, that eating and sleeping was the only thing that could give me enough energy to go through the day without falling asleep everywhere. On top of that I… I feel this… cold emptiness in my chest…” Five unconsciously placed a hand on his chest squeezing it slightly “It was so… terrifying to feel everyday like… I am dead inside. I can’t feel anything at all… I thought it was because of the lost of my powers but…” Five once again tried to concentrate his energy to teleport “But that wasn’t the case…” he finally said the moment not even a single spark came through.

All of them could just how heavy the tension that Five is showing them, Diego soothingly rubbed his little brother’s back making Five relax a little “I don’t know what’s wrong with me…” he finally admitted “I… I just want my powers back so if anything happens, I could protect all of you. I… I don’t want to be useless when someone attacks us…”

“Five…” Vanya mumbled, her heart breaking at the admission from their little brother “You will never be useless Five. Even if you can’t protect us like the way you want to, you’ll always be our brother. Your worth doesn’t just come from how strong you are, don’t you dare think that we just keep you around just because of how powerful you are… we love you Five and we will never get tired of telling you and making you feel that…”

“She is right Five…” Allison said, unable to believe that her brother feels this way all this time “It doesn’t matter to us that you don’t have your powers back. I know you feel that way but we want you to understand that… we would rather put ourself in danger if it means that you’ll be safe. Don’t you also realize just how much we are willing to sacrifice anything just for you? We are all the same Five… we just want to live peacefully and together as a complete family. Right from the start that’s all we ever wanted… and we are not a complete family without in it.” Allison looked directly at Five, her eyes speaking volumes on what his sister feels “We love you Five, nothing will ever change that.”

Five had to look away because of how intense her sister looks at him, he refused to tear up even though he could feel it slowly creeping up in his eyes “I…” for the first time, Five doesn’t have any words to speak, still processing what they just said to him.

Diego smiled before placing a soft kiss on top of Five’s head, as tears starts to freely fall from his little brother’s eyes “You little shit… to think that you only just starting to now just realize just how much we love you… you are an idiot just like the rest of us…”

Five chuckled as tears just falls from his eyes “Shut up Diego…” he said but no heat behind his words.

Five hates just how right Diego is.

After all, he never realized that the way he loves his family, can be the very same way just how much they love him back as well.

Five thinks that _maybe_ he is an idiot too after all…

**~o~oOo~o~**

“I will bite your thumbs off then spit it out right on your motherfucking face.”

All of them laughed at the complete horrified expression that Luther has, with Five just smiling that promises bodily harm even though it’s his family.

“Told you big guy, Five would rather starve to death than to let you feed him!” Klaus loudly said chuckling after his statement.

“Five dear, you need to eat at least something light…” Their Mom said as she entered the dining room table “I now know that you skipped meals, and I am worried about just how thin you are dear.”

All of them looked at Five, waiting for any threats that would spew out of his mouth. But he is surprisingly silent as he looked at his Mom then back at the plate of food in front of him. They all chuckled as Five finally sighed before glaring at the plate in front of him, like the plate just insulted him personally.

“Fine…” Five gritted out “I will eat.” He said like he just lost an important personal battle that is considered life and death. Five glared at his twin brother, as if he was trying to kill him by a mere hard glare “If you make this any weirder than it already is… I swear to fucking god Luther I would gut your insides out in the open then hang up upside down using your own gut.” Five said “You being my twin brother doesn’t mean a single shit to me if you try and do something while… assisting me to eat.”

Luther looked around the table, instantly regretting sitting beside Five. “I promise, I will just help you eat…” Luther slowly said. And slowly but still looking cautiously at Five, Luther picked up the spoon that has the rice and beef in it.

Luther hated the way his hand tremble slight as he guided the spoon to his twin brother’s mouth.

He hated it more at the way the rest of his siblings watch and quietly laugh at his current predicament.

Five glared around the room as he chewed silently on the food in his mouth, finding it extremely pleasant that he doesn’t vomit and get nauseated by the sight and smell of food. Now that he thinks about it, he really misses eating.

As they all continued to eat, with his twin brother helping him, it didn’t take long for Five to finally have a complete proper meal. As Diego helped him with his glass of water, Klaus looked at him “By the way Fivey…” he said making all of them look at him “What happened to your broken arm?”

They nearly forgot about that.

Five just glance at his cast as Diego placed the empty glass of water in front of him “Oh this…” Five mumbled “Some teenager hit me with a metal bat.” He said shrugging as if it wasn’t a big of a deal for him.

Unfortunately for him though, it _is_ a big deal for his family.

Five instantly rolled his eyes at the bombarded questions he received, due to them talking over one another Five couldn’t really understand a single question so he just stared at them waiting for his family to at least calm down.

“When did this happen Five?” Ben was the first one to get a proper question out “And why didn’t you tell us sooner?”

Five looked at Ben “I can’t remember the exact date but maybe a week ago now…” Five said, after all he still doesn’t know just how many days he was sleeping “It happened when I took Mr. Pennycrumb out in the park just blocks away from here…” he said “And when it happened I was already in my course of adrenaline, that’s why I didn’t feel the broken bone because I am already numb because of the adrenaline…”

“I knew something wasn’t right with you that day!” Diego suddenly said “I fucking knew it!”

Five diverted his gaze away from Ben to look at Diego “To be fair, I didn’t know that time so I can’t really be at fault here…”

“Wait what happened exactly?” Allison asked still a little bit confused, then her expression shifted to pure rage that it actually alarmed Five “Did they suddenly assaulted you with the metal bat?”

With that question, a tension was easily created in the room making Five shift in his chair due to the sudden change in the atmosphere “No…” he mumbled knowing that he would have to answer carefully “I saw them abusing stray kittens so I… _talked_ to them about it. Then they just used the metal bat on me.” Five looked at them “I handled it, and I even managed to… _request_ that they leave the park and well that’s all what happened that day.”

“By talking…” Vanya slowly said “Did you mean you insulted them?”

Five grinned, making all of them groan “In my defense, talking and insulting are correlated to one another.”

“They are not.” Ben said, deadpanned

“Let’s agree to disagree Ben.”

“And I’m just going to say it, but by request… do you mean threaten them?” Klaus asked chuckling as Five just nodded at his question

“Request and threats are basically the same.” Five simply said

“They _really_ are not.”

Five rolled his eyes at Ben “Agree to disagree.”

Luther just sighed “Can you at least tell us what you did to those teenagers?”

Five huffed “I can’t kill them so I settle with the good old fashion threatening, which is very effective mind you.” Five looked at them, proudness evident in his eyes “They will never return to that park ever again, if they know what’s best for their pathetic lives…” he mumbled out the last part under his breath.

Diego looked at Five “But still Five… what they did was assault and they should be held accountable for their actions” Diego said “Can you at least tell me what they look like?”

Five nodded “Might as well…” he said “But if you are going to arrest them can I at least be there when you do it? Just to see the look on their dumbass shit faces?”

Diego grinned before carefully ruffling his little brother’s hair, messing it up much to Five’s annoyance “Of course. After all I know just how much of a petty shit you are.”

Five’s grin was more than enough of a confirmation on just how much he agrees with that statement.

**~o~oOo~o~**

“You really need to eat more Five…”

Five rolled his eyes “It’s not my fault that my powers are literally dependent on my energy, meaning whatever I consume gets to be burnt out off my body very easily.”

Diego sighed before carefully adjusting Five in his arms as all of them just finished eating lunch. Diego watched as Luther opened the medical ward door for all of them, he was the first one to enter since he was the one carrying their little brother who is forbidden to walk until the stiches on his foot are fully healed. It was just a small blessing to all of them that Five didn’t fight them when it comes to him being unable to walk on his own for a while now.

“How come you are opposed to the idea of Luther helping you eat but not Diego carrying you like that?” Vanya asked as she fixed the pillows on Five’s temporary bed in the medical ward

Five waited until Diego has gently placed him down the bed as Ben fixed his blankets for him, seeing that with both of Five’s arms out of commission for an indefinite amount of time, they would have to do basically everything for him, not that they all mind. After all it’s all they could do for their little brother right now.

Five looked directly at her as he leaned on the pillows behind him “I figured that no matter what I say you are all just going to ignore it, so in order not to waste my time, I just peacefully decided to just let you all help me with my current unfortunate predicament.”

Klaus laughed at the tight smile that Five was sending them “Smart move Baby Cinco seeing that nobody will let you out of that bed not until those injuries are fully healed!”

Five rolled his eyes “As I expected…” he muttered

Suddenly Allison looked at him “By the way, we are going to have to transfer you to another room.”

Five frowned “Why? I already told you all that the one I am currently in is just fine for me.”

Allison shakes her head “Luther accidentally broke that room’s door frame so we figured that might as well have you transfer into a another different room.”

Before Five could even open his mouth to argue more, Diego cut him off “This isn’t up for a debate Five.” He said “I mean we could fix the door frame but we are also telling you that you might want to consider transferring to another room. Especially, for some reason, your room gets really cold during the night.”

Five hummed “Yes that’s true…” he mumbled out, even with thick blankets he still feels oddly cold at night in his own room compared when he was sleeping with Diego in his room or even in Ben’s room “But where would I transfer to?”

“Different floor”

“My room.”

Diego and Allison looked at each other seeing that they talked over one another. Allison narrowed her eyes “Don’t you think it would make more sense to have Five in a another different floor?”

Diego also narrowed his eyes back at Allison “Yeah no.” he firmly said “No way that I would let Five into a another different floor, I’d rather sleep on the living room so just Five could have my room rather than him being a floor above us.”

“It would literally take us forever to move your personal things to the vacant room Diego, so it’s only practical that Five would have a new room rather than taking yours.”

“I would have no problem moving all of my things without any of your help if it means that Five would be on the same floor as all of us.”

All of them quietly watch Allison and Diego banter back and forth, Ben just quietly help Five drink by the straw as Five just amusingly watch his two siblings fight over a simple room arrangement. As Five continued to sip his drink, Luther gently nudge him making Five look at his twin brother.

“Are you not going to put a stop in this?” Luther asked gesturing at Allison and Diego

Five just chuckled “Let them be, I want to see who will win.” He simply said as he gestured for Ben that he was done drinking “Let’s see who would flatter first in their decision.”

Vanya chuckled, making Five look at her “I bet that it would be Allison who will back down first.” She confidently said making them raise their eyebrows on her direction, silently questioning her statement. Vanya just shrugged “I mean we know Allison by now, she gets what she wants but when it comes to family matters especially our safety Diego’s words are absolute in a sense…” she easily said “We all know Diego by now.”

They all nodded in understanding as they all turned back to look at the both of them once again.

“It’s practical Diego!”

“I don’t give a shit about practicality when Five’s safety could be compromise!”

Klaus loudly cleared his throat making Diego and Allison stop halfway in their argument. All of them looked at Klaus waiting for him to speak “Not that I don’t enjoy Allison and Diego fight but don’t you all think that Baby Cinco here has the final say in all of this? You know… like after all it’s his room we are talking about.”

All of them slowly looked at Five, as Five just grinned at them “Finally someone said it.” He simply said “For starters Allison does have a point that me taking Diego’s room would take so much time. But I can understand where Diego is coming from.”

Ben chuckled “So what’s its going to be Five?” he asked “Because honestly I am with Diego on this, after all it would take more time for me to check you every night if you are one floor above us…”

“I don’t mind Five staying a floor above us…” Luther said “But if I remember clearly there is one vacant room between my and Diego’s room right so why not transfer Five there?”

“It’s close to the stairs.” Allison and Diego both said at the same time

Vanya hummed “For peace of mind… maybe it will be best for Five to be on the same floor as us…” she said “I mean that room might be closest to the stairs but at least it’s between Luther and Diego’s room so…”

All of them looked at Klaus who raised his hands in the air like a mock surrender “If we are getting my humble opinion then… I guess I’ll have to go with Vanya on this one.”

Allison sighed “So that’s it?” she asked looking at them “Five moves to the vacant room between Luther and Diego’s room?”

Diego frowned and before he could open his mouth Five grabbed his wrist with his right arm making Diego look at him “That room is fine.” He firmly said looking directly at his brother “At least if anything happens, you are closer to me than where my current room is.”

Diego and Five had a staring contest for a while before Diego finally sighed in defeat “Fine…” he finally said making Five smile at him “If you like that room more then okay, we will fix that room for you.” Diego said smiling at his little brother.

Allison smiled “We that settles it!” she said “We would need to buy you a new bedframe and new mattress, it’s high time for you Five to ditch single bed and at least have a twin one. The new room you’d be transferred to will be able to accommodate a new size of bed plus your closet and desk and chair.”

Five glanced at her “Why would I need a new mattress?” he asked

Klaus looked at him “Your old mattress is literally drenched in blood that we had no choice but to burn it days ago…” he muttered

“Oh…I’m sorry, that must have not been a pleasant sight…”

Ben smiled at him “It was not, but we are just glad that we are able to get rid of it sooner.”

“Speaking of getting rid of things…” Vanya said “Are their any old things in your room that you want to replace? Like your desk for example?”

Five shakes his head “No, I like that desk it’s the perfect height…” he then glanced at Diego “Although I would really miss my blackboard painted room…” he grinned at his brother who just looked back at him

All of them chuckled as Diego sigh “Fine, I’ll buy you that expensive as shit paint for your new room.” Diego looked at Luther “You need to help me paint that room because it’s bigger than his old room.”

Luther just nodded “Well the sooner we get started the better, so we could let the room be aired for a while before transferring Five’s things there.”

Five’s eyes suddenly widen making all of them look at him in alarm “My room…” Five suddenly said as he looked at them “Who cleaned my room!?” he urgently asked

Allison and Klaus both looked at him “Klaus and I did…” Allison said

Five’s attention went to her “Book… did you see a green notebook under my pillow? Possibly even under my bed!?”

Ben frowned as he rubbed Five’s back “Five calm down…” he said after all they could clearly see the panic expression that Five has right now.

“We saw it…” Klaus said “We placed it on your desk together with your pillow… Don’t worry it’s safe, the notebook is safe…”

With that they could clearly see the breath of relief that Five sighed out, he slumped back in his pillow “That’s good…” he mumbled

All of them gave Five a confused glance “Is that notebook something important to you Five?” Luther cautiously asked 

Five looked at him dead in the eye “Very important to me Luther.” He firmly said “I can’t risk to lose that notebook.”

All of them looked at each other, before Luther once again opened his mouth “Do you want me to get it for you…?”

Five looked at him “Please…”

They all watch as Luther left the room, they all turned to Five. “Can we ask if it’s something personal to you Five?” Vanya asked

For some reason Five just averted his gaze, this continued on until Luther finally returned to the medical ward with the green notebook on his hand. Five immediately sat a little bit straighter, before grabbing the notebook that his twin brother is handing him.

Once that the notebook is in his hand, Five turned it around inspecting the notebook for any damage, he sighed in relief finding none. Making all of his siblings look at him in growing concern. Five knows the look he was receiving, and he knows that he can’t really ignore it any longer, so he took a deep breath before looking at his siblings “What?” he asked

“Is… is there anything you are telling us Five?” Ben slowly asked “Because we know that you are entitled to keep a secret but… as long as it wouldn’t endanger yourself you know that right?”

“Should we know something Five…?” Vanya gently asked

Five looked at them before glancing back down to the book in his hands, he knows that they at least deserve to know the truth. The truth that he had to find out this way, the truth that surrounds them.

But…

_What if they take it the wrong way…?_

_That all this time they are ranked, not in the way they think…_

_How would they feel?_

Five had no problem knowing his true rank, but as he glances at Luther, Five thinks that his twin brother might not take it lightly. After all, all his life Luther believed that he was number one because of his strong capabilities as the ‘leader’ of their family. Because he was _Number One._

But the truth it, _he is Number One because he is the weakest among the seven of them._

If he revealed their rankings…

Diego and Luther might start fighting again.

Five thinks that what this notebook contains, might destroy the balance they have right now as a family.

And if that happens…

_It would be his fault_.

Five’s hand alarmingly tightened around the book, making all of them jolt in surprise “Five…” Diego whispered “It’s okay… if you don’t want to tell us we would understand. Just promise us that it won’t endanger you… especially right now in your state…”

“Five…” Klaus muttered “Diego is right you are not obligated to tell us… but as your family we would worry about it especially with the way you are acting right now…”

Five looked at Klaus.

But his eyes distant.

**_“you sound like Reginald, Five. You are turning like him…fuck you Reginald”_ **

Five suddenly flinched, a sudden spark of blue hues flashing out of his clench hand that is holding the notebook. Five bit his lips hard “Get out…” he suddenly mumbled making all of them look at him in alarm and worry as Five started tremble

“Five… wh-“

“ **GET OUT!”**

The pure shout that came from Five made them all flinch in shock; it was the first time they heard Five sounds so terrified and angry at the same time that it all took them by pure genuine surprise.

“Just… get out. I… I want to be alone for a while…”

The tone that Five used made all of them break their resolve, and one by one, they slowly left the medical ward with great reluctance. Diego was the last one to leave, he looks at his little brother who is still trembling while clenching the notebook in his hand.

“We love you Five… please remember that…” Diego said before finally slowly closing the door.

The moment Five heard the door shut close, tears suddenly falls from his eyes. “Why do you keep on fucking with us even long before you are dead…?” Five brokenly whispered.

“I… I don’t want to be like you…” he admitted in the confinement of the room, silence is what greeted him in return “ **I am nothing like you…** ”

**_You sound like Reginald, Five. You are turning like him…fuck you Reginald._ **

****

_“I won’t be like you…_ ”

**~o~oOo~o~**

**A/N: Very torned between making Sparrow Academy make their entrance in the series or not. I’ll really think about it. But some of their powers might be changed because honestly they have a boring assfuck powers in the comics no offense lol.**


	6. Chapter 6

“What do you think happened…?” Vanya asked as they all settle in the living room after they all left the medical ward.

“I have never heard Five scream like that to us… I mean he sounded really terrified…” Luther noted as he looked around the room, trying to see if he wasn’t the only one who noticed the tone his twin brother used.

“Well his attitude changed because of that notebook…” Klaus suddenly said “Do you think something is written in there that caused him to react that way?”

They all paused to think about what Klaus said, “Wait that might not be the case…” Ben muttered making all of them glance at him “Remember he just panicked at the thought that notebook might be lost or even damaged, and did you see the way he accepted it? He immediately checked the notebook…” Ben said “So I don’t think it’s the notebook itself but rather something else…”

Diego sighed “So what are we supposed to do now? Just wait for him to talk to us?”

Allison shakes her head “That would take a while…” she said “I mean…what if he hides this? We all know him by now…”

Silence fell upon them as they all contemplate on what they should do next, after all they can’t force their brother to talk especially in his current condition. They can’t risk making Five’s condition worse if ever they would put stress on him if they press the issue.

After a few moments they all looked at the entryway of the living room where their Mom suddenly entered, she looked confuse for a moment. “Dears…” she said softly “Why are you not with your brother Five?”

They all looked at each other “He made us leave him… said he wanted to be alone for a while…” Klaus said looking at their Mom.

She frowned “Well that’s not good…” she said “You need to be with him especially since he is still having a hard time summoning his powers…”

They all looked alert at what she just told them making Grace suddenly realize something at the way they all look at her, she smiles sadly “Your brother Five didn’t tell you…?”

“Well…” Vanya started “He didn’t tell us that after the incident with that Japanese doctor… he can’t summon any of his powers. That’s the main reason he turned to use the adrenaline in the first place…”

They all nodded at that statement. Grace is still looking at them oddly “That’s not actually the problem why your brother Five can’t use his powers…” she slowly said making all of them more confused “You see… Five has always been held back by Reginald due to how powerful he is…” well at least they know that part “At first your brother Five thought that his powers are dependent to what he eats and the condition of his physical body which is very true but… his mental condition plays a crucial role in his powers too…” Grace looked at Vanya

They all waited for their Mom to continue as she took a seat in front of them “He could be in top shape; he could eat anything but if his mind is being burdened by something… his powers won’t respond to him. Think of it like the safety net of his powers, he couldn’t teleport if he doesn’t do the proper calculations of where he would go, he wouldn’t be able to reverse time if he doesn’t have the will to do it. In a way, Five’s mind and his abilities are always related to one another.” She said pausing to let that sink in “I firmly believe that Five can’t use his powers right now because something is burdening his mind right now… it could be the fact that the Japanese doctor suddenly attacked all of you when his mind finally registers that nothing will ever harm all of you and yet he told me that he had to watch Ben die in front of his eyes even though it was just a vision from the future…”

She looked at all of them “Your brother Five has the most dangerous powers out of all of you…” she gravely said making all of them tensed up “If Five’s mind slips up, we wouldn’t know what his abilities can do. It’s really a blessing that, that the space and time abilities are gifted to him rather than the random other 43 children. Who knows what would happen to the balance of time and space when the abilities would be use completely wrong?” she looked at them “I know that you are all aware of how powerful time and space is… after all he was able to change the whole future of the world with just his time travelling abilities… what more if he combined the two?” her looked soften as she continued to look at them “You all need to help him. After all, right from the very beginning, Five has always used all of you as his determination and strength to do what he did just to save all of you. He needs all of you now more than ever…” with a final look their Mom got up from where he sat before walking away, leaving all of them reeling from the sudden information they got.

“How come Five never tell us anything about this…?” Luther whispered

“He always thinks about us that’s why…” Diego whispered back, sighing once again “Why do we always need to find it the hard way?”

“Actually…” Ben spoke up making all of them look at him “When you think about it… if we really think hard about all of the events that happened, what Mom told us should have been very obvious right from the very start…” he said

“What do you mean?” Allison asked

Ben looked at all of them “The start of the apocalypse… the first one I mean. He time travelled back just to warn us and save us all. His motivation that time was to make sure to stop the apocalypse because he knows it’s only a matter of days… then when the moon blew up, he even admitted to us that it was the very first time he would be time travelling with other people but he still managed to do it…”

Vanya’s eyes widen as everything that Ben is telling them is now starting to make sense “He did it but… he wasn’t mentally prepared for it.” She said “After all, it was an on the spot decision that he made that’s the very reason why he accidentally scattered us in 1960’s in the first place. All he had in mind was to get us out of that present timeline, but since he wasn’t prepared for it, his powers acted but not according to his will…”

Diego suddenly sat up a little straighter at that “Then back in the 1960’s, when he first founded me, he just got into that timeline…” he said “That’s why he looked so conflicted with himself when he found out that I wasn’t with any of you…”

Ben nodded “With that in his mind, his new… mission was to find all of you and bring you all back home, to our original timeline.”

Allison looked crestfallen “Jesus… she muttered “It must have been hard for him… to finally think that we would have peace and quite then the kidnapping happened to us and to him… that was two times, then the incident with the Japanese doctor really shook him to the core that made him lose control of his own powers…”

Luther suddenly stood up making all of them jolt in surprise “I’m done.” He firmly announced making all of them look at him with confusion written in their faces, “I’m going to make Five talk about himself. His self-destructive thoughts and actions should be really taken into account.”

Diego also stood up “Yeah shit. Let’s do this.” He agreed “We can’t lose Five again… if getting him to talk about him would help us with keeping him safe and alive with us, then he will talk whether we like it or not.”

Klaus nodded “We can’t keep letting Five do all the work.” He said “You heard what Mom said, if Five’s mind slips up, it could be dangerous for him. And I bet Fivey knows all of this but as usual he never tells us and we would find it the very hard way.”

Vanya looked at the three of her brothers before nodding also standing up “Five took care of us right from the very beginning, it’s time to at least return that to him.” she said “I mean… we owe him our lives, right? And we are family, family helps out each other…”

Allison smiled “Okay…” she mumbled “But we can’t force him alright? Just ease him up to open up to us… if he feels cornered, he might get stressed out more… as of now we don’t have any idea what is happening in his mind.”

All of them looked at Ben who is still silent all throughout the exchange making them worried. Ben noticed the stares, he sighed “I don’t think that’s a good idea…” he softly said “I mean I want Five to talk to us but… what if he doesn’t want to? I mean he could do something to hurt himself more if he feels that we are trying to get him to talk.” Ben said looking at them “I don’t want Five to shut us out just because we force him to talk…”

All of them flattered in their decision, making Ben sigh “I’m sorry…” he mumbled “This is me being cautious…” Ben said “But if you all think this is the best choice then I’ll go with all of you.”

All of them looked at each other before nodding, signaling that all of them are ready.

They just hope that their brother would talk to them.

**~o~oOo~o~**

Five didn’t know just how much time has passed since he was left alone.

He was slightly regretting that now.

As the silence grew louder and louder so does Five’s thoughts.

At this point, he wished that even Mr. Pennycrumb was here with him just to distract him.

Or even better his family.

In a small effort to distract himself from his own thoughts, he opened the notebook with one hand just so he could read the notebook, but he knows that it’s a failed attempt because he kept on just re-reading the same paragraph.

After giving up with his attempt, he grew frustrate. He wanted to throw the notebook away but he knows he can’t because of how important it is especially its contents. As he closed the notebook, he heard the medical ward doors open making look up in alarm. His eyes soften as he relaxed when his family slowly and carefully filtered into the room. Five just watched them until they all settled in their own respective chairs in the medical ward.

A beat of odd silence covered all of them as none wanted to start speaking first, even Five himself. “Five…” finally Allison had the courage to speak up first breaking the odd silence around them “If we ask you to be honest with us… would you do it?”

Five looked at his sister in confusion “What do you mean?” he asked back “I am always honest with all of you, I never lied.”

Five feels like he should be offended by their reactions but instead he rolled his eyes at them “Lying and not telling the whole truth are not the same thing.” Five defended himself

“Let’s agree to disagree Five.” Ben said

Five frowned, making Diego speak up next because he knows that if Five started to get defensive it would be like talking to a brick of wall “We just want answers from you Five, we are worried about you.”

“Worried about me…?” Five echoed “I’m fine…” he said

“No you are not Five.” Vanya’s tone left for no room for any arguments making all of them look at her “You are not physically fine… and to be honest you are also not mentally fine.”

“What are you talking about?”

Klaus sigh, trust their little brother to be the smartest yet dumbest at the same time “What we are saying Fivey is that you think that you are fine but everything states otherwise…” he said “Is there something bothering you, like right now?”

They all saw Five’s body tensed up, a clear tell that Klaus hit the nail with the simple question.

Alarmingly, Five suddenly glared at them, and even before Five could open his mouth. Ben acted fast by holding his brother’s hand the one in each is still grasping the notebook. Five flattered as he glanced down at where Ben is touching him, Five slowly looked up at Ben “Five…” Ben softly said “Please, we just want to know. We are family, right? Then why do you keep on shutting us out?”

“I don’t…” they all breath a sigh of clear relief at how Five sounded like “I… I just don’t want to burden you all with my own problem…”

Luther smiled at him “Five you are never a burden…” he said “You are our brother, and as your family it’s our job to make sure that you are doing okay, not just physically but also mentally and emotionally.” Luther’s eyes soften “We love you Five, you are important to us.”

Even though Five already knows that, it’s still feels different to hear. Decades of being alone made Five shy away from touches and the feeling of being loved, so until now it feels just a dream of him to finally being able to hear and feel loved especially from his family.

“I’m sorry…” Five whispered gripping Ben’s hand tightly in a futile effort to stop the tears from leaking from his eyes “I just… I don’t want to be like… **_him._** ” He softly cried out making Diego rub his back for comfort

“What do you mean Five?” Allison softly whispered “You can tell us anything you know that right?”

When Five nodded, Vanya softly spoke up “Tell us what is bothering you Five and we promise we would listen…”

Five shook his head “I don’t want to be the reason that our family would be in shit again…” he mumbled but they are bale to hear it anyway, loud and clear. Which just add confusion to all of them.

“Five that would never happen…” Ben said, before gently cupping Five’s face making his little brother look at him “That will never happen Five.” He repeated firmly “Nothing will destroy our family, and you know that.”

“He would…. _I would.”_ Five insisted “I… please just…”

Klaus shakes his head “No Five… we will not leave you alone.” Klaus said “Not until we know that you are fine. Please Five just tell us what is bothering you and we will be here for you all the way…”

Five bit his lips hard as he contemplated on what he should do. Would he really risk it? Would it be worth it to just finally say everything that Reginald hid from them? Would he really be the cost of the potential fall out in his family? Would he fuck them all up just like _Reginald_ did?

Five was so deep in his own thoughts that he didn’t realize that Ben flinched away from him because of the sudden spark that his hands let out. All of them suddenly stood up in alarm as the sparks just grew, to the point that they are afraid that the lightning like sparks are going to hurt Five. Luther immediately hid Ben, Vanya and Klaus behind his back as so he wouldn’t be hit by it as Diego and Allison bravely went towards Five who is still unaware of the commotion.

“Five!” Diego shouted flinching as a weird sensation hit him as the lightning like spark hit him in his arms, the spark is _so cold_ yet at the same time it burned a little but the burning effect was just a split second.

It was Allison who was able to physically touch Five, and the moment she did, Five jolted in surprise and Allison let out a gasp of surprise as Five teleported away from her. They all look alarmed at the now empty bed, Ben looked around the room as they all did the same.

“Shit…” Klaus mumbled the moment they all learned that Five was not on the bed “Where would he go?”

Diego was already halfway towards the medical ward door “We need to find him, he can’t walk on his own!” Diego growled in anger “His injuries are still healing!” and with that Diego was the first one to left the room.

They didn’t even need to think twice as they all left the medical ward, in hopes that Five didn’t teleport far from them.

**~o~oOo~o~**

Even Five himself was surprise at the sudden influx of his powers, after all it’s been a while since the last time he teleported in his own will.

Five glanced around where he suddenly teleported, his eyes widen as he teleported right in the middle of Reginald’s office. As of now he was kneeling on the carpeted floor, right in front of Reginald’s desk.

_Great._

_Just fucking great._

He glanced down at his hands as the last sparks of blue hue evaporated, he frowned as he tried to summon his powers, but this time on his own will.

Nothing.

_Absolutely nothing._

“What is happening to me?” he mumbled as he sat on his back heel, unable to stand up on his own as the stiches on his feet are throbbing with even the slightest movement.

He sighed as he finally noticed the discarded green notebook in front of him, he doesn’t need to read again. After all, at this point he already memorized everything that is written in there to the point he can recite it even in his own sleep.

“Why can’t you just stop fucking with us already? You are dead and yet you still somehow manage to make our lives harder than it already is…” Five angerly muttered as he glances at the desk, glaring at it “What is the next thing that you will do beyond your grave?” he asked out of spite.

Five’s attention shifted as he heard the rustling outside Reginald’s office, he turned his head just so he could see who will enter the office.

He sighed.

**~o~oOo~o~**

“Maybe it’s best if we split up…” Allison said as they all gather outside the medical ward “Make sure to call if you spot Five okay?”

Vanya nodded “I’ll check the backyard…” was all she said before she left in search of their brother

“I’ll go and check all the rooms with Ben, maybe he is one of the 43 rooms in this house…” Klaus said as he and Ben left, leaving Allison, Diego and Luther

Diego sighed, already feeling a headache “I’ll search the whole first floor.” And like Vanya, that was all he said as he left.

Allison’s attention shifted to Luther, seeing as he is the only one left “I’ll go and check outside the academy, maybe he couldn’t have gotten that far…” with that Luther was left alone.

Before Luther could walk away from the medical ward, Mr. Pennycrumb barked at him, getting his attention. Luther smiled as he kneeled down in Mr. Pennycrumb’s level petting the dog in his head “Hey Mr. Pennycrumb… do you know where Five is?” Luther would have laughed at himself for asking a dog but he knows that Mr. Pennycrumb has always been an intelligent dog, so in Luther’s mind it’s justified to at least ask Mr. Pennycrumb.

As Luther half expected, Mr. Pennycrumb barked at him before sprinting making Luther follow the dog. After a while of walking around the house, Mr. Pennycrumb stopped in front of Reginald’s pawing the door as if saying that he should open it up.

Luther, on his part, frowned. “Why would Five be in here?” he whispered as Luther watch as Mr. Pennycrumb sprinted off into a another direction. Luther is half tempted to follow Mr. Pennycrumb but as he glances at Reginald’s office, he thought that he should at least peek inside.

As he slowly twisted the doorknob, peeking inside the office the first thing he was Five’s green eyes staring back at him. As Luther slowly entered the room, he heard Five sighed. “Are you okay?” was the first thing that Luther wanted to know

Five broke their eye contact “Yes.” Was all his twin brother said before facing in front of him.

Luther quietly sat down next to Five, as Luther followed his twin brother’s eye vision “What are you doing here?” he softly asked

“I don’t know…” Five softly admitted “I teleported here out of my own will…”

“Oh…” Luther mumbled, because personally Luther hated stepping a foot in this office. Too many unpleasant memories.

Luther didn’t know how long the silence stretched between them, somehow Luther can feel that his brother needed the deafening silence but needed someone to be with him so Five wouldn’t be alone on his own thoughts.

Five is actually grateful for his brother right now, he doesn’t really like being alone with his thoughts these days but at the same time he wanted some silence once in a while. Silence with someone on his side so he could get distracted even for a little bit on his own thoughts.

There was a beat of silence.

“Do you think that… I’m like Reginald?”

The question was so sudden and out of nowhere that Luther doubled back in surprise, he quickly looked at Five who is still staring quite expressionless on Reginald’s desk. “Five what…?” Luther was so lost for words “What… what made you say that?” Luther had to know

Five just shakes his head “I’ve been thinking about it…” he softly admitted “Reginald and I are quite the same… both intelligent, pragmatist, we will do everything just to get something done…” he listed off “And most importantly, obsess with knowing just how powerful we can all get…” Five’s chuckle sounded hallow that Luther actually felt dread in his stomach “Maybe I am a terrible person like him…”

Luther sat down in front of Five, effectively cutting his twin brother’s vision from Reginald’s desk “Five that’s not true and we all know that.” Luther said “You are nothing like that asshole, you and him are _different_. You are not him, you will never be like him. You are so much better than him.”

Five never heard his brother this serious “How can you be so sure Luther?” he asked “You are just saying that because you are in front of me… but I know that you think I am like him…”

Luther had to swallow down the rage he is suddenly feeling “Five, if anyone here knows just how terrible Reginald is, you know it would be me.” Luther knows he gotten the point across his brother “I gave up half of my life for him, just to know that he played with me. He never really loved me and he was never proud of what I did for him even though what I did was all for him.”

Luther’s eyes soften “You are not like him Five…” he gently said taking a hold of his brother’s hand “You are intelligent yes, but you use it to help other. _You helped me_ become _me_ again Five… he used his intelligence to turn me into something that I was not. But you… You don’t know how thankful I am to you, for the first time since I was alive, when you turned me back to normal, it was the first time that I felt _alive_ Five.” Luther smiled at his twin brother “You do everything just to make things done because you know it’s for _the best_ of our family. We wouldn’t be alive, hell the whole world, wouldn’t be alive _if it wasn’t because of you._ We literally owe you our lives Five…”

As Five continued to listen, he could feel his chest lighten. After all it’s the first time he heard Luther this intense in his words “I am a terrible person Luther…” Five said “I’ve killed people…”

Luther looked at him “We all did Five.” He softly said “The difference is… Reginald made us because _he wanted us to do it_ , you killed people because _of us_. You killed for us Five, and honestly with just that… you can already see that compare to Reginald? You two are far from being the same… _far from it_.”

Somehow Five still looks so unsure that Luther knows that it’s only a matter of time before Five would tell him what is wrong, so with a reassuring smile he looked at Five “You can tell me what’s wrong Five… you can all tell us…”

“I know something that might… disturb you all…”

If Luther wasn’t paying attention, he would have not heard that “I am willing to listen Five…”

Five bit his lips, and before his resolve could break… “We are numbered base on how strong our abilities are…” Five felt his throat dry up at the admission “With… number one being the weakest…”

Five had to look away after finally getting that out, he couldn’t handle seeing the possibly broken expression that Luther would have “I am so sorry Luther, I don’t really want to say this but…”

Surprisingly, instead of what Five thought, he was taken a back when Luther suddenly hugged him, tight but warm and comforting. Five felt confuse beyond words. “What…?” he mumbled still not moving

Luther chuckled “I don’t care about that Five…” Luther gently said “What I care about is that you let yourself be burdened by that…”

Five slowly wrapped his arms around his brother “You are not mad…? At me…?” Five felt like a child asking that

“I will never be mad at you Five…” Luther said “I could be the weakest but… I don’t care about that now. What I care about is our family that includes _you._ You could have told me anything worst but… it will never be your fault so you don’t need to feel guilty about anything…”

Five buried his face on his brother’s shoulder as his chest felt lighter for some reason. Before Five could speak, Luther tighten his hold on him “I know you hid that fact from me because you think that I would feel angry and maybe even dejected, and I sincerely thank you for that Five but… please know that I would rather let myself be burdened by that instead of you.” Luther place one of his hand behind Five’s head “You don’t need to hide anything from us now Five…” he softly mumbled “It’s now time for us to take care of you and make sure that you’ll be happy and safe with us.”

Luther just hummed as he could feel wet tears rolling down his shoulder, he doesn’t mind. He will never mind as long as it’s his brother.

He might be the weakest but… he would rather be that instead of seeing his twin brother hurting because of how selfless he is as a person.

**~o~oOo~o~**

In the end, it was Mr. Pennycrumb who all lead them to where Five is.

As they opened Reginald’s office slowly, Diego was ready to actually yell at Luther for not saying that Five was in the office all along.

As the doors open, all anger disappeared in thin air seeing that Five is quietly sleeping on Luther’s lap with his head on Luther’s shoulder. Luther looked at them smiling before shushing them, his eyes gesturing at his brother who is sleeping on his arms.

With that, they all quietly and slowly sat down in front of Luther. “Sorry…” Luther softly mumbled “Five needed sometime so I wasn’t able to call any of you here… he just fell asleep minutes ago so…”

Vanya smiled “It’s okay… I am just glad that he is not harmed…”

Diego was already inspecting Five’s injuries, and he physically calmed down seeing that no stiches was aggravated and that his little brother is doing fine “What happened?” Diego asked

Luther looked at them oddly before glancing back down at his brother “I think it’s best if we wait for Five to wake up…” Luther firmly said, leaving no room for any argument “I already know what exactly is happening but… you would all understand better if you hear it from him.”

Luther is just glad that they all seem to understand, his attention shifted to Klaus who looked back at him “Klaus… when Five wakes up… please do apologize to him.”

All of them, including Klaus himself, looked so confused. Making Luther sighed “Five has been like this because of… Reginald…”

“What the fuck has Reginald done by now?” Allison muttered angerly, she is now starting to regret not giving Reginald a piece of her mind before he died.

“Did I do something wrong?” Klaus curiously asks

“You told Five that he is starting to become Reginald.”

All of their eyes widen at the statement, “Jesus…” Ben muttered “Why would you say something that terrible Klaus?”

Klaus’s jaw is drop open “I… I would never say something like that! Five is nothing like that bag of shit!” Klaus didn’t even realize that he raised his voice.

All of them look in alarm as Five softy groan, Diego’s hands immediately went towards Five’s head gently massaging it in a way Diego knows that would keep Five relaxed. They all sigh in relief when Five just went back to sleep. They all looked back at Klaus who looked so apologetic and dejected at the same time.

“Did you really say that to him Klaus?” Vanya softly asked

Klaus shakes his head “I swear on my life I would never…” he said “Reginald is the fucking worst, a grade A asshole. Five is nothing like him.”

“Five did tell me that you told him that in a haze of drowsiness so it’s no surprise that you didn’t remember telling him that…” Luther mumbled, he smiled assumingly at Klaus “Five isn’t mad… he was just really… bothered by that.”

Klaus looked like he wanted to wake Five up just so he could apologize “I am so sorry…” Klaus mumbled “I… I would never say anything like that… I should have not….”

Ben patted him in the shoulder “No need to beat yourself up Klaus…” he said “We will just talk about this more when Five wakes up okay? Don’t worry too much about it, we all know the truth and I am sure Five knows that he is so much better than Reginald.”

Allison didn’t miss the shift in Luther’s expression “Don’t tell me…” Allison mumbled “Don’t tell me there is something more that we should know…?” she was almost afraid to ask

Luther sighed “He really thought that he would be like Reginald, he said that he even thought about that way before Klaus accidentally told him that…” they all look so put off by that statement “But I am sure that Five would believe us more than himself… we just need to make sure that.”

Diego sighed his eyes never leaving his sleeping brother “Is there something more we should know?”

Luther nodded making all of them groan “Apparently… he also found out that, we are numbered at how powerful we are. With number one being the weakest and number 7 being the strongest and the most unpredictable…”

With that statement, they all look so surprise “What?” Ben asked “If… if that’s the case then… Five would have been number 7, right?”

Vanya nodded “That’s true….” She said “Mom even said that out of all the 43 children, Five has the strongest and most powerful abilities…”

Luther nodded, agreeing with them “There is actually a reason for that…” Luther then looked at Diego “All this time, it was never about who is the most responsible one… I am number one just because I am the weakest in his eyes…”

Diego looked directly in Luther’s eyes “Fuck the numbers Luther.” Diego firmly said “You could have been number zero for all I fucking care but… It will never change the fact that I was glad that when we are kids you are the one in charge of us. You could have been the weakest in the shit old man’s eyes but that doesn’t mean a single shit to us, we are family. And in this family, nobody is the weakest so drill that to your brain Luther.”

The brotherly and heart touching moment between Luther and Diego was broken when Klaus cooed “Oh my god that is the most caring and sweetest thing I have heard coming out of Diego for Luther!” he said making Diego glare at him, Klaus placed his hand on his chest “You guys are going to make me cry oh god!”

Even before Diego could smack Klaus in his head, they all look surprise at the suddenly soft laughs coming from Five. Who they now realize was now fully awake and laughing at them “I agree with Klaus, that was really cute Diego.” Five cheekily said making Diego glare at him

“Five you fucking piece of shit!”

Five just rolled his eyes before yawning, he looked at all of them with a deadpanned expression “You idiot shits really need to learn how to speak quieter.” He said, unimpressed “A little louder and people from Australia might hear all of you.”

Ben smiled at him “How long have you been awake Five?”

“When Diego made his grand speech.” Five then chuckled “And to be honest, I’m glad I did.”

Five yelps as Diego flicked his forehead “You just woke up and here you are being a piece of shit already.”

Five rolled his eyes before looking at Luther “Do you want me to move?” he asked as Five is aware that he is still sitting on his brother’s lap

Luther just shakes his head “No it’s okay, you weight nothing so I am not really bothered by it.”

Before Five could ask again, Klaus gently tapped his shoulder making Five look at him, mildly surprise to see his brother looking so guilty “Five…” Klaus started “I am so sorry for what I said to you but… you know that isn’t true…”

Five looked confused before it clicked, he glared at Luther “You told him? I told you not to!”

Luther just shrugged “No you didn’t… you fell asleep the moment you told me what Klaus told you.”

Five frowned as he realized that technically he didn’t really tell him that, so in a way Luther was right. Five sighed as he turned to Klaus “It’s okay Klaus, I know you didn’t mean it…”

Klaus still looked so guilty “But still Five… you should have never even thought of that. You are not like Reginald. You will never be like him.”

Allison placed her hand on top of Five’s “Luther told us Five…” she gently said “We can’t even phantom the very idea that you think that way of yourself…”

Even before Five could speak up, Vanya cut him off “Can you tell us what made you think that way in the first place?”

Ah.

Five was actually hoping they wouldn’t ask that.

Luther gently nudge him “Do you want me to tell them…?”

Five really appreciate the offer “No… it’s okay I’ll tell them…” he mumbled as he looked at them. “The green notebook… it was Pogo’s. Everything that we need to know is written there… a complete detail on how our abilities work and just how powerful we all are if we train our powers…”

Ben was the one who picked up the said notebook before handing it over to Five who smiled gratefully at him, Five opened the notebook right from the very first page. With a deep breath he looked back at them “I’ll tell you all what I have learned.”

**~o~oOo~o~**

The sun was starting to set when Five finally finished with everything he needs to say.

By the end of it all, he got a mixture of reactions.

Reactions that where far better than what he really expected to receive.

No one was angry, no one is shouting, and none of them are offended.

Five thought that he should have just told all of them right from the start. He was worried for nothing apparently.

“Wait… hold up…” Klaus mumbled “You are telling me, that I the great number 4 disappointment has technically three powers?”

Five glared at him “Don’t call yourself a disappointment Klaus!” he snarled, making Klaus jolt “Nobody is a disappointment in this family!”

They all smiled at that, making Five huff “You are all a bunch of fucking idiots but no one is a disappointment.” Five firmly said

Klaus grinned at him “We love you too Baby Cinco!” he cooed “But seriously though… are you like sure? Sure sure?”

Five nodded before smiling “You’ve always wanted another power so you should be happy with this.”

Klaus’s grin widens “Of course I am!” he announced “Imagine the epic Halloween costume I could wear if I know how to levitate! Oh shit I can win the best costume effects!” Klaus suddenly gasp in excitement “Ohhh with my telekinesis I would never have to stand up from the couch just to get the remote from the table!”

Ben sigh “This is bad…” he mumbled “Klaus would just get lazier.” Ben looked at Five “Don’t let him unlock those two abilities or else we would never see Klaus do any work in this house!”

“Hey!”

Five just chuckled at the exchange, then out of the corner of his eyes he could see Vanya grinning at him “So your name would have been seven instead of five?”

Allison laughed making Five glare at both of them “Imagine your name being Seven instead of Five!”

“Call me Seven and I’ll stab you in your throat!” Five sneered as Vanya and Allison just continued to chuckle

Diego placed the green notebook down on the ground “It says here that Luther might have super speed to because of him being Five’s twin brother…”

Five perked up at that “I am actually genuinely curious about Luther’s dormant powers.”

For some reason Luther could feel himself sweat, as Five looked at him with a cheeky smile. All of them chuckle, as Five smiled at his twin brother. Luther sighed “Please don’t run me over with a car just to see if I can get away in time…”

Five blinked at him “I was actually thinking of making you do a marathon but what you suggested is noted.”

As Luther groan, he got collective laughter amongst his siblings “Stop trying to kill me Five.”

Five just boredly shrugged as if seeing that nothing is really wrong with his plan “You are the one who suggested it not me.”

Luther would have happily thrown Five off his lap if not for the solid glare that Diego is giving him, somehow Diego could see his line of thoughts. Five must have been aware of this fact before he chuckled before grinning at Diego’s direction.

“So, when can we start training?” Surprisingly it was Klaus who asked

Five’s frown didn’t go unnoticed by his siblings “Why would you need to train? You are all okay the way you are and with how you all control your abilities…” was Five said but deep down he would want that to happen so his siblings could at least protect themselves when another threat appears.

Ben shakes his head “We’ve actually talked about training Five…” Ben said, looking directly at Five “And we want you to help us…”

“Me…?” Five whispered “I… I don’t know if I…”

Vanya softly cut him off “Out of all of us… you are the most capable Five…” she said “We would understand if you would not agree but we are more than willing to train again just so we could protect you this time…”

Five looked surprise “Protect me…?” he slowly asks “But I should be the one doing that not the other way around…”

Allison gently smiled at him “Not anymore Five…” she softly yet firmly said at the same time “You don’t need to do everything by yourself Five… you have us.”

As Five glance at every expression that they have, he couldn’t help but finally smile “Okay…” he whispered making all of his siblings happily smile at him “I would help but… promise me if I become too much just directly say it to me…”

Diego smiled before gently ruffling his hair “We will Five…” he said “But don’t you dare think that I would allow any training to happen not when you are still heavily injured.”

Five groan “I could get started with a plan!”

Luther shakes his head “Diego is absolutely right Five, no planning or anything not until you are in 100 percent condition.”

Five looked at Ben for help, Ben just smiled at him “I agree with them Five, the training can wait. Right now our top priority is to make sure that you rest properly.”

Five didn’t even need to look at his other siblings knowing that they all share the same sentiment. So, Five heavily sigh in defeat “I fucking hate this family.” He mumbled making all of them laugh

“We love you too Five!”

Five could finally rest a little knowing that everything will be fine starting from now on.

**~o~oOo~o~**

After dinner, Five was absolutely exhausted. All he wants to do is sleep and rest knowing that he would still need a lot of that being of how slow he was healing. For some reason, the medical ward is cold during the night. It wasn’t surprising, after all nights have been getting cold recently.

So the question remains, where would he sleep? He doesn’t want to stay in the medical ward if the heater still isn’t installed.

His family is very understanding with this so as expected they all offered to let Five stay in their own room, and as usual all of them are fighting on which room Five could stay. After all his new room is still not ready.

In the end Five finally manage to have a fair choice on where he would sleep.

“Okay how about this…” Five started making all of his siblings stop with their bickering “I would just teleport randomly and whichever room I land, is the room where I would sleep.”

Five was actually beyond happy that after the events in Reginald’s office, his spacial jumps are now responding to him. His time abilities are still out of reach but he could now teleport but he knows it requires great amounts of energy so he promised his siblings that he would not use it unless absolutely necessary.

Diego frowned “Are you sure you can handle that right now?” he asked

Five just smiled at him “Think of it as a practice on myself whether or not I really have my powers back…”

They all looked at each other before nodding, “Okay…” Allison said “But don’t overdo it okay?”

Five grinned at her “I promise.” He said before attempting to do a spacial jump, which he successfully did.

As he landed on the room that he randomly chooses, Five just grinned before climbing on the bed, feeling absolutely drained. He was just thankful that the bed was comfortable and really big.

This time, he knows he would sleep well knowing that finally… the emptiness in his chest is permanently gone for good.

**~o~oOo~o~**

Klaus would have squealed in delight but stopped himself the very last second as not to wake up his little brother who is sleeping in the middle of his king size bed.

His baby brother really is the cutest when sleeping.

Klaus fished out his phone out of his pocket, typing a message.

**_“Suckers! Five chose me! I am his new favorite now!”_ **

****

It didn’t even take a minute long as Klaus’s phone buzzed in replies

**_Ben_ **

**_No you are not. I am Five’s favorite and nothing will change that._ **

****

**_P.s make sure to close your windows, don’t let mosquitos bite Five._ **

****

**_Good night Klaus, don’t wake Five up._ **

****

**_Allison_ **

**_Make sure that he would not get cold okay? The heater for his new room would be arriving next week._ **

****

**_Vanya_ **

**_Don’t let Five fall off the bed! See you tomorrow Klaus! Sleep well._ **

****

**_Luther_ **

**_Take care of him for the night okay?_ **

****

**_Good night Klaus._ **

****

**_Diego_ **

**_Make sure that Five is tucked in properly, he could still get cold even with several blankets on him. Place a soft pillow behind him so he would not roll over the bed._ **

****

**_Close your windows!_ **

****

Klaus silently chuckled at the messages he received before placing his smartphone on the bedside table that he has. He slowly and gently climbed into the bed and under the covers. He smiled as he could clearly see just how deep Five is in his sleep.

Klaus gently removed some of Five’s hair out of his forehead, he gently closed the distance between them, after making sure that Five is comfortable with the blankets.

“Sleep well Baby Cinco…” Klaus gently whispered, gently hugging Five very careful of his injuries “We love you so much and… we are so **_so_** fucking lucky to be called your family. You make us better, and we wouldn’t trade you for anything this world has to offer.”

Klaus would make sure that tomorrow, Five would hear that statement coming out of his mouth.

_But right now?_

Klaus is more than willing to let their baby brother finally rest and sleep the way they all know he truly deserve.

**~o~oOo~o~**

**A/N: Another fic that I finished huhu! I am happy with this actually.**

**And my siblings and I were talking about how out of all of the members of the umbrella academy and the sparrow (comic powers) we all agreed that Five has the most over powered abilities! Imagine being able to do spacial jumps and control time (as seen in the last episode of S2). Vanya might have powerful powers but I genuinely think that Five could easily outpower her.**

**As for the next fic, I have decided to enter the sparrow academy. They will play a quite crucial role in the next shit that will happen in the Hargreeves. You might either love them or hate them (I will also change some powers from the comics so it will be tailored to the next story). But next fic we will feature the Hargreeves training with Five. See you all in the next story and feel free to drop more suggestions!**


End file.
